Sharp Falcon
by Fiery Charizard
Summary: When two rivals are made to perform lead roles in a famous play for their school, will they suceed or will emotions intervene? eventual SetoxYami Please R&R Chapter 6 up at last!
1. Introductions of Old Rivalry

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
FC: Ok, well welcome back for those of you who've read my fics before, it's great to have you back again (least I know I'm doing something right!). Also heya to those of you for who this is my first fic you've read or are about to read - Thank you all so much for all my reviews for Youth of our Time- it's been my largest number of reviews yet As always I have Yami and Seto here with me in the author notes  
  
Seto Yami: bow   
  
Seto: yes we still pity her and therefore come and join her in the notes   
  
FC: -.-' gee thanks  
  
Seto: welcome   
  
Yami: So what're we doing this time?  
  
FC: Ah well, if you read the trailer you'd know   
  
Yami: -.-' goes and reads it  
  
FC: Annnywho, we've got some character debuts in this fic who I've never used before and they are: Duke Devilan, Yami Malik, Malik, Mai and Serenity might pop in if I feel like it I know I've used Malik before, but he's never had a full appearance  
  
Malik: -  
  
FC: also we've got some changes! Usually Yami Bakura is referred to as Yami Bakura but I've decided to just call him Bakura, since it's easier. So Bakura (hikari) will be referred to as Ryou. Also Yami Malik'll be referred to as Marik and Malik'll be Malik still. What else did I have to say...oh yeah! I've had a change in main pairings watches all the readers leave XD It's gonna be SetoxYami eventually, but not to begin with. Ummm...other pairings will probably stay the same- BakuraxRyou, some MarikxMalik etc. And it has to be asked- where are all the Yaio fics going?! I keep seeing TeaxSeto ones and SerenityxSeto and all that lot. I know not everyone likes Yaio but I just hope it doesn't get pushed out o.O And If you don't like Yaio, then I suggest you don't read any further, unless you want to of course. Also the majority of the cast from the show are all in high school, so that includes Malik, all the yamis and Mai.  
  
Seto: FC, you're waffling  
  
FC: looks at last paragraph whoops n.n Well end of waffle, Yami if you would do the honours  
  
Yami: clears throat I proudly present to the readers of Falcon!  
  
'Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one  
Count down to the change in life that's soon to come  
Your life has just begun   
Are you ready?'  
  
- 'Are You Ready?', Creed  
  
Introductions of Old Rivalry  
  
Bunnies.  
  
Lots of bunnies running everywhere, they were all over the carpet, the tables and chairs. Their tiny noses twitched continuously, ears up and listening. He ran a hand through his thick bangs, an eyebrow raised in confusion.   
  
He was completely baffled as to how all these rabbits got into the classroom, but it was probably a good idea to get rid of them before his teacher got there. He bent down, scooping up the two nearest him, putting them in a nearby box as he collected the others.   
  
The eyebrow raised itself for a second time, as more rabbits took the place of those he moved. What was going on?! He sped up, picking up the bunnies and plonking them in the box in an attempt to get rid of them. A gentle whispering reached his ears, the assortment of furry creatures looking directly as him, whispering his name constantly. He stepped back eyes wide.  
  
"Joey? Joey wake up!" the blonde jumped, startled by the soft voice and gentle shaking on his arm. He looked around eyes searching.  
"Where are they?" he asked urgently, his eyes reaching his best friend's.  
"Where's what Joey?" the second teen inquired, cocking his head slightly.   
"The...bunnies" the blond replied, checking under his desk. The second youth gave him a light smile.  
"You were dreaming, there aren't any bunnies" he informed the boy, violet eyes shining. The blond, Joey, murmured a quiet 'oh' and stood up. The classroom was almost empty except for himself, the short teen beside him and another brunette. He stretched his relaxed muscles, yawning loudly. Thus was the maths lesson pastime of Joey Wheeler.  
"Must be a hard life being a dog, oh wait you'd already know wouldn't you mutt?" Joey growled at the brunette, who sneered back before passing him, trademark trench coat billowing out behind him. The shorter teen stood in front of Joey, his hands resting lightly on his stomach.  
"Just forget about him Joey, you know he likes to dig" he murmured, worried his friend was going to try and go after the brunette. It had happened before and it hadn't ended well.   
  
Consequently we introduce Yugi Mutou, the shorter than average teen with a big heart, big hair and the most well worked puppy eyes on earth; capable of making any heart melt. Well, any heart except for the one that just walked out of the classroom. The frozen heart of Seto Kaiba, shielded by more ice and coldness than the north and south pole put together, one lonely Eskimo with a fire, symbolising the warmth he felt for his little brother.   
  
Joey sighed and nodded, knowing how much the CEO of Kaiba Corp liked to see him react. He picked up his rucksack and followed Yugi out of the classroom.  
"So did I miss much?" he asked, earning a small laugh from Yugi.  
"Not really."  
  
Yugi groaned inwardly, wiping a hand over his face as he walked over to a packed table out on the grassy field grounds of Domino High. An assortment of teens sat at the table, their usual bouts of laughter quietened slightly by a rather angry looking youth. He sat on the grass marginally away from the rest of the group, his entire aura flaming out a warning. A white-haired youth sat over what appeared to be his twin, the second motionless.  
"Looks like Bakura's annoyed Yami yet again" Joey muttered, Yugi nodding and sighing.  
"I wish they'd get on, they'd be so much easier to eat lunch with" he replied, grinning at the rest of the group, walking to the motionless Bakura; giving him a quick look over before heading over to the solitary figure. He wasn't afraid of the threatening aura, the majestic spirit would never hurt him. He placed his hand lightly on the youth's back, smiling at he sat down beside his doppelganger. The crimson eyes softened, though his brow still carried his annoyance.  
"Yami we've talked about this..." he began, receiving a huff from the Spirit.  
"Well he started it" he grumbled in his defence, his fingers mutilating a stray leaf. Yugi bit his lip trying to hide his mirth with a stern expression and wasn't doing a very good job. For someone who was over 5000 years old Yami still came out with the most childish of answers.  
"He might well have done, but you can't send his Soul to the Shadow Realm every time he annoys you. Will you please bring him back?" Yugi asked, willing to exercise the puppy eyes if needs be.  
Yami huffed again and threw the now thoroughly disintegrated leaf to the ground.  
"Do I have too?"   
"Yes. I know it's not easy for you, but you promised me you'd make an effort to get on with him. I wish you'd stop banishing people altogether" the Hikari insisted, pleased when he saw the Sennen Eye appear on his yami's forehead. Yami snickered.  
"I'd stop if you let me banish Kaiba. The world would be so glare-free." Yugi gave him a disapproving and watched the pharaoh stand, holding out his hand, Yugi clasping it firmly as he stood upright.  
"He's not that bad Yami" the boy insisted as they walked back towards the group, Bakura shooting Yami a filthy glare.  
"He could out glare a snake, his words are far more venomous and I'm not even sure if he blinks enough to be human!" Yami grumbled, laughter erupting from his Hikari.   
  
The group was a large one, ever expanding as the various yamis in the group gained physical form, allowing them to still seek refuge in their host's bodies, but also experience life outside of a cluttered mind. Each member had their own tale to tell, their own past and their own present. Pasts entwined greatly, everyone connected to the other, one way or another. Yes, this included the slightly psychotic yami that was currently being chased across the grassy hillock. Blond hair shone in the bright summer sunlight, his bronze skin marking him as different.   
"Marik, you thieving glutton! Give me back my sandwich!" a second blond chased the yami, Marik; his violet eyes bright as he laughed at his hikari.  
"It's not like you're going to share it with me if I do!" Marik yelled back, dodging around a large tree, poking his tongue out childishly. Malik, the second tanned blond, scowled darkly, darting around the thick tree trunk.  
"You should've packed your own!"  
"Why bother when I can have yours?" Marik stopped and turned to his 'twin', taking a bite out of the sandwich mockingly. His eyes widened as Malik jumped on him, knocking the larger youth to the ground. The teen sat on his waist, grinning triumphantly as he snatched his stolen lunch back. He laughed as Marik glared at him and growled, his look spoilt by the lump in his cheek where the piece of sandwich was. Malik ran his hand down the side of his face, kissing him lightly on the lips before jumping out and dashing back towards the table, before Marik had a chance to react.   
  
Soft chestnut hair caught on the wind, allowing it to ruffle the fine locks with its gentle fingers. It brushed against a fair skinned forehead, hiding eyes so mysterious that people could spend a lifetime gazing at them, trying to work out the mind behind them or a millennia trying to find a blue that matched their oceanic colour. Long slender fingers hit a laptop with elegant grace, the frozen eyes staring at the screen before him. No rest for the wicked. Well, the head of Kaiba Corporation anyway. And things weren't going well. Seto scowled deeply, his latest program shouldn't have taken this long to complete and yet it was refusing to meet his expectations. A cup of coffee sat on the ledge next to him, forgotten, along with any food he might have even considered eating. He didn't have time for eating. A shrill bell rang out, warning him that his next class was about to begin. A deep growl erupted from his throat as he saved his progress and slammed the laptop shut, placing it in his briefcase before walking back inside. It wasn't like he even needed to take drama.  
  
Tensions were running high in the hall, the drama class having being told they were going to do something 'special' for the rest of term. None of them knew what and most would admit to not wanting to know. This wasn't the reason for the increased stress flickering through the still air. It was the two youths shooting hateful glares towards each other, old rivalry never letting go of it's hold over the stubborn minds of the two duellers. This tension was found highly amusing by Bakura and Marik, when they began to bet on who would out glare who. Neither had any money, having spent it all on things their hikaris would rather not know about. Instead they bet for a chocolate bar Ryou hadn't wanted at lunch (this refusal to eat it was shocking enough for the newly declared chocolate lovers).   
"Hey Yami, you heard anything 'bout what Miss Vollack's got planned?" Duke inquired, his fingers playing idling with the dice hanging from his ear. Yami broke contact with Seto's piercing eyes to answer the teen. Bakura let out a cry of dismay, Marik taking the chocolate with a triumphant grin. The rest of the group paid little attention to them, except for Ryou who smiled fondly as Bakura pouted and sulked at his loss.   
  
The group continued to wait patiently, Joey sitting on the edge of the stage, waving his legs back and forth, kicking the wood making a soft thumbing noise. Yami stood with his arms folded deftly across his chest, boredom clear on his face. His crimson orbs flickered up to meet with Seto's once more, the pair glaring briefly before the door swung open. Their teacher waltzed in, blonde hair tied back in a messy ponytail. Her arms were full of white papers, the class looking at them suspiciously. She smiled broadly, grey eyes glittering.  
"G'afternoon class! We're going to start work on a play today and fortunately for me you all have to take part and then it'll be performed at the end of term" she explained, grinning as groans arose from some of the class. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll all enjoy it...eventually." Her grin widened as she looked around the mixture of expressions, ranging from delight in Mai and Duke's case and sheer horror in Joey and Malik's. And thus we introduce Miss Vollack, probably Domino High's most enthusiastic and lively teacher, her easy going nature making her a favourite among the students.   
"What play is it?" Tristan asked, his eyes fixed on the teacher. Miss Vollack flicked through her wad of papers and gave one to him, the title printed in bold, along with a character's name. Joey leaned over his shoulder.  
"The Taming of the Shrew, Hortensio?" he murmured, honey eyes meetin Yugi's. The shorter teen smiled.  
"Yep, I've chosen all the parts for everyone after a lot of consideration. I know it sucks, but I don't want anyone swapping parts with someone else, as then everyone'll end up swapping and it'll get really confusing" Miss Vollack explained as she began to hand out the scripts. Pages were flicked through as they received their 'claims to stardom' as Miss Vollack liked to call them. She handed one to Yami, who instantly ran to Ryou, who seemed to be the most literate out of the whole group.  
"You've read this play haven't you?" he asked urgently, looking from his script to the teen. Ryou nodded. "Then how big a part is Pertruchio?!"   
"He's the main male character" Ryou answered, giggling at the Pharaoh's look of horror and then annoyance. He closed the script, making a loud slapping noise with the paper, venting his frustration.   
  
Seto's glare intensified (which was thought to be impossible) as Miss Vollack approached him. He sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose with two fingers.  
"Who am I supposed to be?" he snapped, not even bothering to look at the woman before him. She pulled his hand down, catching his eyes with her soft grey ones. She pulled him down, whispering in his ear. He jerked upright, eyes fixed on her.  
"No!" he bellowed, folding his arms stubbornly.  
"You have to" she insisted, holding the script out to him.  
"I do not! I am not taking part in this production, especially not in a lead role with him" Seto pointed at Yami, his icy glare fixed on his teacher. She grinned, unaffected by his usually wilting look.  
"You will do it Seto, else I can fail you and you'll have to retake the entire year again and how would that make your company look?" she threatened softly, causing the scowl to intensify; she wasn't a pushover no matter how nice she normally was. "There's nothing wrong with working with Yami, it'll improve your social skills."  
"I'm social enough and besides, it's a girl's role! Why can't someone else do it?" he huffed, folding his arms tightly.  
"Because I don't have enough girls, so I need you to do it. I've re-written the majority of in modern language so you don't have to worry" she answered, shoving the script in his hands. "If you're really unlucky I'll make you wear a dress." She turned to the rest of the group, her fingers grasping a pen. "Ok I want to check everyone has the right script, so when I call out your name and character, tell me if you have that script. Understood?" The group nodded in unison. She smiled. "Ok, right. Yami do you have Pertruchio?" The Spirit nodded. She marked a small tick next to his name. "Seto you have Katherina...Joey do you have Biondello?"   
"Yeah" the blond replied, earning himself a tick next to his name.  
"Mai you got Bianca?" Another nod. "Ryou- Gremio, Malik- Vincentio?" More nodding. "Duke- Baptista, Marik- Tranio and Bakura- Lucentio?"  
"Yup."  
"And last but not least, Yugi do you have Grumio?" she asked, Yugi grinning and nodding. "Brilliant, we're all set then."  
"But Miss Vollack...Who's going to play the Pedant?" Ryou inquired, his eyes falling on the remaining script in her hands. She bit her lip, eyes glancing at Seto, who stayed expressionless.  
"Well Mokuba volunteered to play that part when I was talking to his drama teacher. He overheard me talking about this and instantly wanted to be in it" she explained, watching the surprise flicker on Seto's face before dying beneath his icy mask. Murmurs set themselves up amongst the group, as the teachers rubbed her hands together. "You may read through your scripts and give them a go in this lesson. You will be required to practise this at home too. If anyone has any problems then just come talk to me, I'll be roaming around to see how you're all doing" she explained, the class flicking back through the scripts. Tea smiled at Tristan.  
"Well, here we go."  
  
FC: And that's the end of chappie 1   
  
Yami: I don't see how this is going to turn into romance -.-'  
  
FC: it will! Just give it time...I apologise if people don't find it particularly funny, as my sense of humour probably differs from everyone else's, plus I haven't written proper humour in about 2 years XD so that's why humour is the second genre. Please stick with it though and hopefully it'll get better! Please Review 


	2. Blue Eyes, the Guardians of Fire

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
FC: Woo onto chapter two   
  
Yami: n.n  
  
FC: Thankies for the reviews- don't worry Nanami I can't stand fics that they suddenly think "omg! I love   
him so much, what have I been thinking?!" so I'll try and steer as far away from that as possible- hope I   
don't disappoint you I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter (as always) but I've had exams and   
revision gave me no time to write, let alone do anything other than school work n.n  
  
Yami: runs towards Seto, arms open wide Seto, I love you so much! What was I thinking being your   
rival?!  
  
Seto: runs to Yami I don't know! I love you so much too!  
  
FC: watches the pair o.O Guys, please, have some dignity XD  
  
Both: realise what they're doing and stop, shuffling awkwardly away from each other  
  
Seto: I won't ever mention that to anyone if you don't  
  
Yami: It won't leave this page  
  
Both: nod  
  
FC: -.-' Righto, I'm gonna do a quick run-down of the cast and their roles and also the description of the   
roles from my trusty book which is falling apart XD so here we go:  
  
Baptista Minola, a wealthy citizen of Padua – Duke  
Katherina, the Shrew, elder daughter of Baptista – Seto  
Petruchio, a gentleman of Verona, suitor for the hand of Katherina – Yami  
Grumio, Petruchio's personal lackey – Yugi  
Bianca, the Prize, younger daughter of Baptista – Mai  
Gremio, a wealthy citizen of Padua, suitor for the hand of Bianca – Ryou  
Hortensio, a gentleman of Padua, suitor for the hand of Bianca – Tristan  
Lucentio, a gentleman of Pisa, in love with Bianca – Bakura  
Tranio, Lucentio's servant and confidant – Marik  
Biondello, Lucentio's 2nd servant – Joey  
Vincentio, a wealthy citizen of Pisa, father of Lucentio – Malik  
A Pedant of Mantua – Mokuba  
A Widow, in love with Hortensio – Tea  
  
Well I hoped that cleared up any confusion (probably caused some). I assure you all of the character roles   
are from the original play by Shakespeare (of which I don't own btw). In 'casting' the cast I forgot about   
various servants, so they'll be played by characters not in that scene at the time- okies?   
  
Enjoy people   
  
Blue Eyes, the Guardians of Fire  
  
Silence had fallen over the group as they stood in a circle on the large stage, scripts in hand. Seto, of   
course, was seating on the edge of the stage, refusing profusely to join them. All he had to do was say his   
lines, he was going to stay as far away from Yami as was humanly possible so that he could still deliver his   
role.   
  
It sucked.  
  
There was no other way to describe his predicament. And for the first time in his life, Seto felt trapped in a   
problem that he couldn't solve without following the rules. This, in itself, also sucked. He ran his free hand   
through his hair, proceeding to glare at the script before him, hoping in vain that it might catch on fire.  
  
Which it didn't.   
  
While Seto sat dwelling in his misfortune, Bakura and Marik had already managed to finish the start of the   
first act, woodenly, but still, it was a start. Marik finished his line before dropping his script from in front of   
his face.  
"Why do I have to be his servant?" he huffed, eyes fixed on Miss Vollack as he pointed as Bakura.  
"Because we all know I'm superior to you" Bakura smirked, giving a surprised yelp when Marik hit him   
over the head with his script.  
"No you're not, we all know my brain power exceeds yours by miles!" the blond retorted, Bakura glaring at   
his best friend.   
"Well I'm older then and they say with age comes great wisdom!"  
"They obviously hadn't met you, else they wouldn't have said it" Marik snorted, laughing at the indignant   
expression on the second yami's face. The white haired youth stepped towards him, Ryou quickly stepping   
in front of him; his chocolate eyes meeting his yami's.  
"You can fight with Marik later, could we please try and get through this without anyone ending up   
unconscious, sulking or banished?" he pleaded, eyes darting to Yami on the last part. Bakura crossed his   
arms stubbornly.  
"Fine, but only because you asked me too." Ryou flashed him a smile and returned to his place in the circle.   
Silence fell over them again until Yugi nudged Duke gently. The teen started slightly, looking up.  
"Is it me?" he asked, smiling sheepishly as he got a mixture of smiles and rolling eyes.   
"Enter Baptista with his two daughters, Katherina and Bianca; Gremio, a pantaloon, and Hortensio, suitor   
to Bianca" Tristan read the directions, helping Duke find his place. He turned to the first page of his script,   
clearly his throat before he started. "Gentlemen, importune me no farther! I will not change my mind, I will   
not let my youngest daughter wed before a suitable husband has been found for the elder," the duellist   
spoke clearly, his performance less wooden than the two yami's. "I know and love both of you, so if you   
love Katherina then I give you leave to court her at your pleasure."   
"She's too rough for me, how about you Hortensio?" Ryou murmured, his voice quiet. The group turned to   
Seto, who seemed unbothered by the fact that they were waiting for him to deliver his line. Yami sighed   
and lowered his script, frowning as he stepped up behind the CEO, his boots thumping against the wooden   
floor.  
"This would be a lot easier if you actually co-operated Kaiba" he barked, crossing his arms. He watched as   
Seto stood, whirling round to meet Yami's irritated crimson eyes.  
"I'll see thee hanged on Sunday first, before I co-operate with you" he growled aggressively, the power in   
his voice actually making Yami step back. He pushed past the pharaoh, coat billowing out behind him as he   
left the room. Everyone stood in shocked silence, until Miss Vollack clapped her hands, face beaming.  
"See? He'll be excellent if we get that reaction with every line!"  
  
The shrill ring of the bell pierced the air, marking the end of the school day. The teenagers sighed with   
relief, letting their scripts fall to their sides. Joey and Tristan fell dramatically to the stage floor, Joey   
rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand. The group had been rehearsing for a week now, their lines now   
enforced with minimal reactions and movements. Seto was slightly more compliant, but still refused to join   
in completely, claiming "he didn't need to work with everyone else for him to get it right". Joey opened   
one eye to see Mai smiling down at him, offering him a hand up.  
"I'll give you a ride home" she offered, violet eyes soft. Joey grinned thankfully, taking her hand to haul   
himself up off the floor.  
"Thanks Mai" he replied, before Miss Vollack stepped over to them, from where she had been watching   
offstage.  
"Well done! This is beginning to show the threads of success and it's clear who's been practising out of   
lessons," she said, Bakura and Marik beaming at the comment, before seeing the strange look they were   
met with, the smiling turning to a pair of scowls. "I want you all to continue your hard work and hopefully   
soon we'll be rehearsing without scripts. Yami, Seto may I see you both for a moment and anyone who   
isn't helping with the stages props may also go." The majority of the group left, Joey giving Yugi a   
sheepish look.  
"Sorry man, I gotta work" he apologised, earning a grin from Yugi.  
"It's fine Joey, you don't have to help every night" the shorter teen answered, waving to Malik and Marik   
as they left. The hall emptied with the exception of Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Duke and Tea. Miss Vollack led   
Yami and Seto away from the stage, facing them squarely.  
"I know you two have a hard time working with each other and I know you don't appear to even like each   
other. I also know that while you may not like each other you do seem to hold some kind of mutual respect.   
I know you aren't going to like it, but I really feel that you would both benefit from rehearsing alone, away   
from the main group; even if it's only for a couple of nights a week. You have the main roles and you can   
both be such brilliant actors when you put your minds to it. If it's the only thing you two ever do together,   
then please let it be this" she told them quietly, her soft grey eyes looking from one face to the other. Yami   
looked up at Seto, as the CEO looked down on him, their arms folding deftly across narrow chests.  
"Fine" they answered in unison, looking away from each other.   
"Wonderful! I'll let you both sort out when and where, whilst I get back to prop making" she exclaimed,   
walking back towards the stage. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Bakura attempting to make a   
very rude object out of some of the prop materials, Ryou in the mean time trying to stop him. "Bakura!"   
she screamed, the hall echoing as everyone stopped what they were doing to stare wide eyed at the blonde.   
Anger flashed in the usually gentle clouds of her eyes as she stalked up to the stage.  
"This should be good" Seto whispered, Yami chuckling dryly. Miss Vollack's usually calm aura was   
shattered as she grabbed Bakura's ear and dragged him up from where he was sitting and down off the   
stage.  
"Get off me woman!" he barked, wincing as her grip on his ear tightened. She let go of him, placing her   
hands on her hips as she spoke to him. Ryou glanced at Yugi worriedly, even though he knew Bakura paid   
no attention to lectures. The teens watched the inaudible conversation silently, Bakura sniggering lightly   
before attempting to walk past his teacher. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back, murmuring   
something quietly. Duke watched as Bakura's face paled to almost the same colour of his hair.  
"Do I make myself clear?" Miss Vollack's voice rose again, Bakura nodding dumbly. "Good, let's hope   
something like this doesn't happen again." She turned back to the rest of the group, grey eyes shining once   
more. "Let's see what we can do about this back scene then" she remarked, walking over to the stage,   
Bakura walking sullenly behind her. He sat back down near Ryou, who rubbed his arm gently with a soft   
hand. The albino huffed and began painting a window frame vigorously. Ryou smiled inwardly, knowing   
that his lover scowled outwardly even if he felt different inside.  
  
Seto retrieved his coat from a chair, his usual white one replaced by the blue one he had had first. He   
picked up the silver briefcase with ease, heading towards the door. He stopped, one hand resting on the   
metal handle; turning cold blue eyes back to Yami.  
"If you're coming with me then hurry up, I won't have my time wasted waiting for you" he stated,   
watching Yami's bewildered look change to one of annoyance.  
"Fine, I'll be out in a minute" the pharaoh replied, moving up to the stage, as the CEO left the hall. Yami   
jumped up lightly, facing his hikari apologetically. Yugi smiled, handing the yami his jacket.  
"I'd hurry up before he makes you run behind his car."   
"What's to say he won't anyway" Yami snorted, rolling crimson orbs. Yugi giggled lightly, urging Yami   
towards the door.   
"I'll send a search party if you don't come home" he joked as Yami jumped gracefully back off the stage.   
Yami snorted again as he made he way to the door.  
"Hey Pharaoh!" Yami turned to see Bakura grinning at him. "Have fun!" the tomb raider called, receiving a   
growl from the other yami as he walked out through the double doors.  
  
Yami ran down the steps leading to the car park, the wind catching his jacket and ruffling his blonde bangs   
gently. He was also met with a torrential shower of rain, driven wild by the storming wind. A sleek blue   
BMW was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, engine purring quietly. The yami could see Seto in the   
driver's seat, fingers impatiently tapping the wheel. He ran quickly to the passenger door, opening and   
closing it with a quiet bang. He was met with the music pouring out of the stereo, which almost knocked   
him back out of the car. The CEO didn't wait for him to buckle up, driving away ferociously. Yami pulled   
the seatbelt across over his chest, fearing for his life for the first time in a long time. Seto said nothing to   
him, keeping his sapphire orbs focused on the road through the driving rain, looking in his mirrors every   
now and then. Yami wondered if the weather mirrored the older brother's mood, but then he knew he was   
wrong- if it did then it would be raining all the time. He snickered lightly at this thought, resting his elbow   
next to the window, resting his chin on his palm as he watched the streets pass by. The song lyrics fluttered   
in and out of his thoughts while he mused over nothing in particular.  
  
I'm not supposed to be scared of anything  
But I don't know where I am  
I wish that I could move but I'm exhausted  
And nobody understands (how I feel)…  
  
Seto cleared his throat lightly, drawing Yami's attention to him momentarily. The CEO caught him looking   
and glanced at him quickly, before returning to the road. Yami studied the youth's features for a second   
more, before turning back to the window, his eyes watching a rain drop dribble down the glass, to be met   
with many more.  
  
I've got something to say  
But now I've got nowhere to turn  
It feels like I've been buried  
Underneath all the weight of the world   
I try to hold this under control  
They can't help me cause no one knows…  
  
Yami opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated, deciding that the Kaiba wasn't in the mood for   
conversation with his arch rival. Seto's elegant fingers moved to the indicator, signalling to turn into the   
long driveway leading to the Kaiba Estate. He waited for another driver to pass him before turning in and   
stopping before a set of large steel gates. He rolled down his window, sticking his head out into the rain.  
"Rafu open the gates!" he shouted, the gates opening almost immediately.  
"Welcome home Sir" Rafu's voice appeared through an intercom. Seto retracted his head back inside the   
car, closing the window once more, leaving small droplets of water on the leather interior. He drove up the   
narrow road, pulling up outside the mansion. He unbuckled his seatbelt, grabbing his briefcase from   
Yami's foot well, before getting out of the car quickly. He was already at the front door by the time Yami   
had got out of the car. The pharaoh gaped at the sheer enormity of the building, crimson eyes rising up to   
find the roof, blinking as the rain whacked his upturned face. He had never seen a living place so large in   
this day and age, guessing that it must have matched the size of the palace he had once had. He hurried   
inside once he realised that Seto had gone in, leaving the yami alone out in the rain. Yami shut the door   
carefully, finding himself in a large porch, which could easily have matched the size of him room at home.   
He removed his shoes and placed his sodden jacket on a coat hook. His feet padded quietly on the   
expensive blue carpet of the hallway. He had no idea where he was going but he figured he'd end up   
somewhere if he kept walking.   
  
Eventually the yami ended up in the living room, which was empty. He stood admiring the room, trying to   
imagine the cost of a room like this. The carpet was white and soft underfoot; the walls were painted a soft   
pale blue, so light that they were almost white. A black leather sofa sat in front of a glass coffee table, it's   
ornate wooden legs sculpted to look like Blue Eyes White Dragons wrapped around stone pillars. Two   
other black armchairs, sisters to the sofa sat apart, all faced in the general direction of a huge silver   
television. But what caught Yami's attention the most was the colossal fireplace that sat in the centre of the   
main wall. It was tall enough for Yami to have been able to stand in it (if he had had the desire to do so)   
and carved out of marble. The CEO's beloved Dragons had been carved in various fighting positions   
inside, though, like the table, two Blue Eyes flanked each side of the place, the mantel resting on their   
heads. They stood on their back legs, claws outstretched, mouths open to reveal row upon row of teeth. A   
large sapphire stone was set into each eye, giving the impression of watching everything that took place in   
the room; as they guarded the precious fireplace. Yami could hardly take his eyes off of the magnificent   
piece of work.  
"I assume it's to your liking?" Yami spun round startled as Seto's voice drifted from behind him. The youth   
entered the room, adjusting the long sleeves of a white polo neck shirt. He wore loose black jeans, his belt   
carrying his corporate logo on the buckle.   
"It-it's beautiful, I've never seen anything even remotely like it" the pharaoh murmured, running a hand   
over the smooth marble nose of one of the dragons.  
"It hardly does them justice though" Seto replied, stepping up next to the teen. Yami turned his eyes to   
meet the chilling cerulean that stared at the dragon before him.  
"I think they would be honoured to have such a monument built for them" he remarked, turning his eyes   
away. "I thought the wealthy always had masses of servant running about the place."  
"I have a few maids to do the housework, but they only work during the day. I do everything else myself.   
Rafu is the only one who lives here and he is the head of my security. I don't class him as a servant" the   
CEO explained quietly.  
The pair stood in silence for a few moments, gazing at the masterpiece. Finally Seto broke the silence.  
"You realise, that was the first real conversation we've ever had." Yami chuckled lightly.  
"We'll have to stop then, before it becomes habit."   
  
Duke stood on a stool as Tea worked around him. Yugi, Ryou and Bakura were still sitting on the floor,   
Bakura having already gone through this process, Ryou and Yugi still waiting for their turn.   
"Arm up" Tea instructed, Duke lifting his right arm up, as the brunette measured the length of his limb,   
recording it on a piece of paper. She had assigned herself the role of costume making with Malik's help   
(when he was there). Miss Vollack had wondered off to find the spare scripts she had made, leaving the   
five to their various jobs and single conversation.  
"Personally, I don't think they'll ever be able to get along" Duke stated, lifting his other arm up. Yugi   
shook his head in disagreement.  
"I think they will. Not right now, but I don't think they can keep this up throughout the entire production. It   
takes a lot of energy to maintain that hate" he explained as he sat sewing some frilly material to a large   
white tablecloth.   
"Is it hate though? Has anyone actually heard them tell each other they hate the other?" Tea inquired,   
reaching around the teen's stomach to get the other end of her tape measure. "Duke stop breathing in,   
you've got to be able to breathe out in this costume." Duke snorted and exhaled, letting his stomach inflate.  
"I reckon they do like each other somewhere inside, they just don't want to show it for some reason. Either   
that or they don't realise it, because they spend so much time bickering" Ryou answered, "look at Malik   
and Marik, we never thought they'd even like each other let alone love each other." Bakura laughed gently   
at this.  
"Yeah, I'm sure the Pharaoh and Kaiba'll love each other by the end of this play" he muttered sarcastically.   
His eyes gained a small light as an idea sprang into his mind. "I'll tell you what. If they admit to actually   
liking each other by the end of this production I'll eat my Just Deserts card."  
"What if they do actually fall in love?" Yugi asked. Bakura snorted.  
"Like that's ever going to happened."  
  
Evening had passed into the early hours of night, the raining continuing to beat down mercilessly on   
Domino. Several of the smaller roads had flooded, the cold rain chilling all it touched. Though tempers in   
the Kaiba mansion were hotter than a teacake on fire. Mokuba had arrived home earlier, when his brother   
and Yami were getting on relatively well, running through the majority of the play without a hitch. He had   
left them alone, going to his room to watch the Tv in peace. Now he could hear the raised voices, though   
extremely quiet, he knew they were loud; considering his room was upstairs, quite a way away from the   
living and he had his door shut. The boy sighed and turned the volume up on his Tv. This was all going to   
end in tears.  
  
"That line is not wrong!" Yami roared, banging his script with a finger, jabbing the line in question, "It   
says 'why, true, he means to make a puppet of thee' and after that in brackets it clearly states I should say it   
in a angry tone!" Seto flung his script down on the sofa, his sapphire eyes hot with rage.  
"I don't give a shit what that script says, that line is meant to be said in a mocking way, because Petruchio   
is acting confused to wind Katherina up!" he snapped, the normal frown lowering to a new level of   
irritation.  
"If Miss Vollack wants it done in an angry tone then I'll do it in an angry tone. So stop picking at my lines   
and worry about your own" Yami growled through clenched teeth. Why did Seto have to contradict   
everything he said?  
"Look! If you say it in an angry tone you'll ruin the entire scene and take the humour out of it" Seto stated,   
clenching and unclenching his fists uncharacteristically.   
"And what would you know about humour? You don't even have a sense of humour!" Yami shot back, fire   
burning in his crimson orbs. He watched as something close to hurt flickered through Seto's eyes before   
being lost half a second later.   
"I don't know how you were ever a Pharaoh since you seem incapable of making decisions for yourself! A   
damn camel was probably better than you" the CEO growled, instantly seeing that he had hit the nail on the   
head. Yami scowled deeply at him.  
"Fine. You know what? Stuff this, I'm finished" he muttered heading for the door. Seto followed him,   
glaring into the youth's leather clad back.   
"Where do you think you're going?" he barked, watching Yami put his shoes back on roughly and grabbed   
his jacket.  
"Home" Yami answered, grabbing the doorknob. He twisted and pulled the door opening a fraction before   
it slammed shut. Yami looked up to find Seto's hand resting against the door.  
"We aren't finished."  
Yami's glared deepened, his eyes taking on a bloodied shadow light. "Oh I think we are. Now remove you   
hand."  
"What if I don't?" Seto asked, a sneering smile lighting his face. Yami stepped towards him, his head   
upturned as he stared into the ice-cold azure eyes. The two stood there, their faces barely two inches away   
from each other, so close that Yami could smell the scent of peppermint lingering on the teen's breath; the   
scent distracting him momentarily from his glaring match.   
  
Seto had to admit it, for all of Yami's lack of height he made up for it in guts. Few people ever drove him   
to this level of anger without getting a. fired if they worked for him or b. getting hit. The CEO would've   
opted for hitting the yami, but for some reason the idea of it didn't seem particularly satisfying. He chose to   
believe that it would make him appear low and incapable of controlling his temper. Yes, that seemed like a   
good excuse.   
  
Yami noticed that Seto's hand had lowered whilst they stood there in silence. The yami grappled for the   
knob behind him, twisting it as he continued to stare at the twin stones before him. He pulled open the door,   
wind and rain rushing in to meet his back. He turned away from the CEO, pulling his jacket on.  
"Good night Kaiba" he murmured as he stepped out into the rain, bowing his headed against the freezing   
wind that met him.   
"If you get a cold from walking in that rain then don't blame me for it!" Seto shouted, receiving a fling   
from Yami's arm in acknowledgement of his words. He scowled and slammed the door shut, leaning   
against it heavily, bowing his head; instantly regretting not offering the pharaoh a ride home.   
  
Regret.  
  
Not something the CEO felt often. He sighed and walked back through the hallway, turning the porch light   
out as he went; leaving the disintegrating tension alone in the dark.  
  
FC: Ennnnnnnnd of chapter 2 - I hope it was ok n.n  
  
Yami: rooting through FC's Deck I'm sure it was as bad as always…  
  
FC: -.-' cheers Yami  
  
Yami: No problem…eyes widen as he flicks through Deck FC You have the Egyptian God Cards?!  
  
FC: - Yeah my best mate gave 'em me for my b-day huggles best mate  
  
Both: Fail to notice Marik has appeared behind them  
  
FC: Yup so anywho, I've got loads and loads of time now so I WILL get the next chapters out much much   
faster, if not then I'll…..ban myself from ebay!  
  
Seto: o.O That's commitment  
  
FC: ;;;  
  
Marik: suddenly snatches God Cards from Yami's hand and runs Mwahahaha they're all   
miiiiiiiiiine!!!!!!!  
  
FC: O.O Noooooooooo!!!! chases after psychotic yami  
  
Seto: errr……Please Review? ;;;  
  
FC: Marik you are in so much trouble!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Expectations and Determination

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
FC: Ok well welcome to part 3 Have decided to change genre from romance/humour to drama/romance because it isn't all that funny n.n Thanks Anime-Blade for your review- I hope you like this chapter also the song lyrics used in the last chapter were 3 Doors Down's 'Changes'. Not much else to say so I'll go straight into the fic  
  
Yami: That's one of the shortest author notes you've ever done  
  
FC: yup XD Anywho...enjoy!  
  
Expectations and Determination  
  
Rain continued it's battering mission with exuberant force, beating Domino into submission and it was succeeding. No one was outside, except for the occasional car, whose occupants were warm and dry inside of their metal barriers. Even the dogs that persisted to bark at every hour if the day and night were silent, drowned out by the harsh pitter-patter of a million droplets. And it was the silence that drove the worry home in Yugi's heart. He had been home for hours, it was close to 10:30 and Yami still hadn't got back. Yugi knew his yami could look after himself, but he should've been back by now. The short teen stood by the living room window, his violet eyes watching through the rain speckled glass, his attempts at using his mental link with the pharaoh proving useless; thus meaning Yami was fairly far away. He glanced at his watch one last time before heading to the phone. This was he last choice and it wasn't one he had wanted to use. He flicked through his address book, finger stopping at the wanted number. He picked up the receiver and punched in the number quickly; holding it to his ear as he waited for an answer.  
  
The shrill ring of the phone interrupted his bathroom session, the towel vigorously rubbing his wet hair stopping before being thrown to the floor. He made he way out of his en suite, adjusting the towel wrapped tightly around his slim waist, concealing what it needed to. He picked up the phone, feeling the dribble of a stray drip falling from his sodden hair onto his back.  
  
"Yes?" he barked into the phone, smirking as he could almost here the person on the other end jump.  
  
"S-Seto? It's Yugi" came the timid reply, Seto closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand in frustration.  
  
"What do you want Yugi?" he asked, knowing instantly this had something to do with the pharaoh that had previously left his property. If Yami wanted to moan at him some more, he shouldn't get his hikari to do it for him.  
  
"I was just wondering if Yami had left yet? It's getting late and I was worried" Yugi's quiet answer caused the teen's face to crumple in annoyance.  
  
"Shit" Seto muttered away from the mouthpiece so that Yugi didn't here him. He could feel one of those migraines coming on again. "He stormed out 45 minutes ago Yugi."  
  
"What do you mean he 'stormed out'?" Yugi inquired, his tone sharper than usual.  
  
"We were arguing about a line and in the end he stormed out" Seto replied, listening to a sigh from Yugi and what sound like a mumbled "I wish you two'd get along" away from the mouthpiece. "Do you want me to go and look for him in the car?" Seto asked, surprising himself by the offer. He never offered to do anything, let alone search for his rival. Maybe he was developing a guilty conscience, which wasn't good. He knew it was exactly what Yugi wanted him to do, but the shorter teen hesitated before answering.  
  
"I'd be..." Yugi started and then stopped.  
  
Yugi was shocked that Seto had offered to go and look for Yami, the teen having been sure he'd have to ask and then get the phone slammed down on him. It looked like they were getting somewhere with the stubborn CEO at last.  
  
"I'd be..." he began when he heard the front door open and slam shut almost immediately. He knew it was Yami, since his Grandpa was up in bed. "Thanks Seto, but he's just turned up. Thank you for offering though" he said gratefully.  
  
"Alright, just don't think it's going to become habit" Seto murmured back. Yugi smiled, they were making progress even if the CEO claimed they weren't.  
  
"Sorry for interrupting you, g'night" Yugi concluded, listening to the mumbled 'night' from the Kaiba brother before he put the phone down. He walked through to the kitchen listening to the mumblings of his yami, giggling when he only caught random words and phrases; though that was all Yami seemed to be saying anyway.  
  
"I thought you were gonna be home earlier than this" Yami jumped, giving a startled yelp as he fell over, having been attempting to pull his boot off. He gave a disapproving look at his hikari, wrenching the sodden boot off his foot.  
  
"Well I wouldn't have been late if I hadn't got lost coming back from that pompous windbag's damn castle and don't even get me started on the weather" he grumbled, pulling the other boot off his foot. He stood up and took his jacket off, the smell of wet leather wafting throughout the room.  
  
"Did you manage to get anywhere with the play?" Yugi inquired, taking the pharaoh's jacket, handing him a towel to wipe his rain-washed face. Yami sighed and lowered the towel.  
  
"I think we were really starting to get somewhere for a change and then he decided to argue about my lines."  
  
"Let me guess, you argued back, you shouted for a bit and then stormed out?" Yugi remarked, following Yami as he went upstairs and into their room.  
  
"How ever did you guess?" Yami muttered sarcastically as he began unbuckling his tight shirt, dropping it on his bed.  
  
"Because it happens every time you and Seto are near each other. I wish you'd both just get on and possibly even become friends" Yugi replied, his optimism shattered by the snort that resounded from Yami.  
  
"I told you we were getting on. That does not mean we'll ever be friends. He tries my patience enough as it is." Yugi watched him pick up the shirt from his bed as he made for the doorway. His bedroom had been extended once Yami had received his solid form, two of everything occupying the cluttered room.  
  
"Don't you ever get bored of fighting with him?" Yugi asked, his normal sparkling eyes clouding over slightly in frustration or possible anger; both an unusual look for the teen.  
  
"Every day! I got bored of it long ago, nothing has ever come out of it" Yami's bare shoulders visibly sagged, as though he had just removed a great weight from his mind.  
  
"Then why do it? Why do your conversations always have to end in bitterness? You do realise that one day it's all going to end in tears" Yugi stated, stopping as Yami entered the bathroom. He turned to face his hikari a sad smile on his face.  
  
"Because it is expected of us" he whispered before closing the door, leaving a stunned Yugi out in the hallway. He stood planted to the spot, surprised when Yami opened the door and stuck his head out. "Plus he's a pompous windbag and it's fun to wind him up" he admitted before closing the door again. Yugi stood by the door momentarily, gnawing on his lip before walking towards the phone again. Dialling a number in quickly, Yugi waited for an answer.  
  
"Hey Malik it's Yugi. Could you do me a favour?"  
  
In the Mutou bathroom, Yami turned the shower on full, letting it blast out cold water before steadily heating. He removed the rest of his soaked clothes, leaving them on the floor as he stepped into the steaming shower. He stepped under the water, running his hands through his hair, closing his eyes. An image of Seto's face, sneering at him, but not in the threatening way it used to, appeared before his eyes. The former pharaoh gasped and snapped his eyes open. He hated this. He was tired of fighting with the CEO. He didn't expect Seto to feel the same, he didn't want to be friends particularly, all he did want was to be able to spend one day with the brunette without arguing with him, though Yami would never admit to it. But there was something inside Seto, something he had told no one that prevented him from ever letting anyone in. The things he had said though...they were said to inflict damage and Yami had let them. Sudden tears of frustration fell down his reddened cheeks, mingling with the hot water that cascaded around him. He sank to his knees on the bottom of the shower, squeezing his eyes shut as he slammed his balled fists down against the floor, a cry of rage escaping his Soul.  
  
Time droned on, the rain finally beginning to cease. The roar of an engine could be heard pulling up outside the game shop, revving quietly before coming to a halt. Yugi finished scribbling a note, swiftly doing up his jacket and grabbing his helmet. He opened the front door to be confronted by Malik; his lithe frame puffed up by the huge waterproof jacket he wore.  
  
"You owe me a bike polish for this y'know" he stated, a joking glint in his eye. Yugi laughed quietly, shutting the door as he followed Malik to his bike. "So how come Yami didn't take you on his bike?"  
  
"He doesn't know I'm going" Yugi murmured, pursing his lips as he pulled his helmet over his head. Malik mumbled a small 'oh', judging this to be a serious trip. He grabbed his handlebars, kicking the side stand up, before mounting his pride and joy. He fired up the engine, letting it roar to life again, waiting for Yugi to mount up behind him. He slipped it into gear and pulled away, storming off down the street. Yugi pulled his visor down, sighing quietly to himself as they entered the night.  
  
Malik drove past the main gate of the Kaiba Estate, confusing Yugi; though the youth didn't have time to question the blonde's actions, as they pulled up further along the road. The engine was stopped and Yugi hopped off, giving Malik a quizzical look as he pulled his helmet off. The Egyptian just grinned and parked up his bike, jogging across the road; indicating Yugi to follow him. The youths disappeared behind a patch of trees and bushes that lined the walls surrounding the mansion. Malik slowed to a walk, Yugi directly behind him.  
  
"Malik what're we doing?" Yugi asked, jumping over a fallen log.  
  
"Well they aren't exactly going to let us in at this time of night" Malik answered as he squeezed past a rogue bush that was closer to the wall than the others.  
  
"Who's 'they'?"  
  
"Kaiba's security, y'great Muppet. There's only a few of them, but his Head of security is a bit fussy over who enters the mansion and at what time" the blonde explained, halting when he came to a small wooden door. He reached up to the top hinge and wiggled something around before pulling it out. He disconnected the two wires and then rummaged in his jacket pocket. He pulled out two thin strands of metal, which looked like they had once been paperclips. He stuck them in the keyhole and set to work.  
  
"Malik have you broken into Seto's before?!" Yugi whispered, surprised although he knew he shouldn't have been.  
  
"Well it wasn't exactly me, it was Marik and Bakura mostly. I just...tagged along for the ride" the Ishtar brother chuckled lightly, a half smile gracing his features.  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
Malik shrugged. "We were curious to see how a rich man lives. Well, I was anyway. Bakura and Marik just thought it would be a good idea." Yugi could partially see the reason, but secretly he felt the two yamis were having a bad influence on the hikari. "Ah ha! There we go" Malik said triumphantly as he heard the quiet click of the lock. He grabbed the handle and pushed the door open gently, sticking his head through to make sure it was all clear. He walked in, Yugi following. They made their way up across the grass, feet soundless against the wet ground. Malik led him to the front of the house and stopped. "There you go. I'll wait outside."  
  
"You mean to tell me that we just breached security, broke into the grounds and you're expecting me to ring the front door bell?!" Yugi screeched quietly, waving his hands dramatically in the air.  
  
"Well I don't think it would be a good idea to scare the living daylights out of Mr I'm-A-Big-CEO-Man by breaking into the house" Malik shot back, before walking over to the door, pressing the bell. He jumped off the porch and stood nearby out of the rain, leaving a bewildered Yugi on the doorstep. The shorter teen glared at Malik, his gaze darting back to the front door as he heard the lock turn; a nervous smile presenting itself.  
  
Seto growled softly when he heard the doorbell go, annoyed that someone had so little respect or indeed a probable death wish to want to disturb him so late in the evening. He sighed and put the book he was reading on the glass coffee table. He glanced at the clock as he pulled his soft white bathrobe on, covering the Blue Eyes White Dragon pyjamas he wore underneath. He bare feet padded across the floor quietly. He headed for the front door, unlocking it and pulled it open. His eyes widened in surprise for a single second as he found a grinning Yugi on the porch.  
  
"Yugi? It's 11:42, what the hell are you doing here? And how did you get past my security?" he asked, his piercing gaze making Yugi even more uncomfortable.  
  
"C-could I please come in? We need to talk" Yugi mumbled, daring his eyes to meet with the solid blue ones before him. The CEO sighed and stood away from the door, holding it open allowing Yugi entrance. He shut it and walked back through towards the living room, the shorter teen in his wake.  
  
"If this is about Yami storming out, then it was his choice and he was the one who got his ass in his hand over that line" Seto murmured irritably, annoyed that the only quiet time he had in the day had been disturbed.  
  
"No, I didn't come to talk about that" Yugi said quietly, watching the brunette sit on one of the lavish leather sofas, crossing his legs as he rested his head on his index finger and thumb. Yugi continued to stand, not wanting to annoy Seto more than he already had.  
  
"Then what did you come here for?" the older Kaiba brother questioned, keeping his sapphire eyes solely on the hikari, who dropped his gaze to his feet as his fingers nervously played with the zip on his jacket. He hated the cold look Seto gave, knowing it was there to unnerve people and it did a good job.  
  
"I wanted to know why you find it hard to get on with Yami. I know you don't get on well with any of us, but you seem to hate him the most. I just wanted to understand why" Yugi mumbled as he continued to fidget. A soft chuckle for the CEO made him look up to meet the tired eyes before him.  
  
"Yugi, for a start I don't hate Yami nor does he me. If I hated him then I wouldn't enjoy our duels and I certainly wouldn't let him in my house. We just don't get on too well" Seto started, a small half smile lighting his face.  
  
"Then why were you doing so well this evening? From what I've heard you two were actually starting to get on" Yugi remarked, his fidgeting ceasing. Seto shrugged uncharacteristically.  
  
"I don't know, I assume we both just wanted to get somewhere with the play and by doing that we had to speak civilly. It doesn't mean that we get on anymore than we did, it just means that we can work together if necessary; which everyone knew beforehand. And don't give me any kind of speech asking me to try and get on with him all the time, because I only work towards things that will have a profit at the end. My only desire is to see the end of this play and then we'll go back to normal."  
  
"Can't you at least make the effort to try and make it permanent?" Yugi pleaded, his violet eyes scouring deeply into Seto's. Seto raised his head and put a finger to his chin in mock thoughtfulness.  
  
"Hmm...let me think. How about no? Look Yugi, just face facts, me and Yami won't ever get on and there's nothing you can do to change that. If you've got nothing else to say then I'd like to go to bed" he replied, earning an unusual glare from Yugi.  
  
"Fine" the short teen muttered and headed out to the door. Seto rolled his eyes as he picked up his book, muttering about stubborn pharaohs and hopeful hikaris.  
  
Malik left his position where he was leaning against the wall, walking towards Yugi who stalked on past him, the dark look on his face worrying the Egyptian slightly. Yugi turned to him as they reached the small door in which they had entered, determination lit in his eyes.  
  
"We have work to do" he stated as he swung the door open and walked out, leaving Malik momentarily stunned by the seriousness of his words. Yugi only ever used that tone of voice if he had no other choice. The blonde trotted after him, puzzling over what they had to work on.  
  
Sunlight shone down on the wet residence of Domino, making the leftover water droplets sparkle and shine in its gentle touch. It ushered the water to leave, to return to the clouds from which it came. Birds sang with happiness, the sunlight touching their grateful hearts, none enjoying the lasting rain; except for the ducks who quacked in dismay as they sat on their pond in the park. A small water droplet fell from the sign hanging over the Turtle Games shop, splattering on Yugi's head. He frowned in annoyance and wiped the drop off his forehead.  
  
"You sure you don't want a lift?" Yami inquired as he started his bike, peering out at his hikari though his open visor.  
  
"I'm sure. I've just got to stop off at Duke's to talk to him about something before school" Yugi replied, his hands returning to his pockets. Yami raised an eyebrow inquisitively.  
  
"Oh? Anything I should know about?" he asked, a playful look in his eye. Yugi giggled softly.  
  
"It's a surprise, you'll find out later" he insisted teasingly. Yami huffed in mock disappointment, before he started his engine.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you at school then" he concluded, riding off whilst Yugi waved. When Yami was out of sight, Yugi jogged off towards Duke's shop, which also served as his home. The conflict between the dice dueller and Yugi's Grandpa had ended, Duke making Dungeon Dice Monsters his main sales point, whilst Grandpa kept his shop to Duel Monsters.  
  
When the youth reached the other shop, he made his way up to Duke's flat, finding everyone to be there as planned. Mokuba was also with them, to help with Yugi's plan.  
  
"Mornin' Yugi" Joey said as he rubbed his eyes; still slightly sleepy. Yugi greeted him back before sitting down in a free armchair.  
  
"Ok well, before I start I just want to ask something- is everyone getting tired of Yami and Seto's arguments?" he inquired, to be met with immediate nods and murmurs of 'yes'. "Right, well what I want to do is put them in a situation where they are going to have to set their differences aside and it should hopefully either get them to get along all the time or...one of them might end up murdering the other. But other than that it's foolproof." The group glanced around, letting their eyes meet one by one. Finally, Ryou looked to Yugi, a smile on his face.  
  
"What do we have to do?"  
  
FC: Wheeeeeee, end of chapter 3  
  
Yami: ¬.¬ what're you plotting?  
  
FC: me? I'm not plotting anything, it's Yugi that's the plot-miester  
  
Yugi:  
  
Yami: XD  
  
Seto: I'm fearing for my life for some reason...  
  
FC: Mwahaha, well I hope this chapter was ok, sorry it was a bit boring but it should pick up next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think 


	4. Stuck With You

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

FC: Welcome back! Thank you everyone who reviewed- I'm glad you're enjoying it You've restored my enthusiasm to write and I'm super grateful - Also I wanna apologise for the layout of the chapters as for some reason won't accept asterisks, which I normally use to separate chapters and whatnot. So I'm gonna try and use different things which will hopefully work n.n

Yami: ::walks on screen:: o.O you're resorting to colons for movement?

FC: ::cries:: I'm sorry but I can't do much else

Seto: Typical you not being able to sort it out

FC: I'd like to see you try ¬.¬

Seto: I would...but I can't be bothered -

FC: you're so rude...

Seto: and don't you know it

FC: oh go 'way ::glares:: ...enjoy! -

/blah/ = Hikari to Yami

blah= Yami to Hikari

Warning: one instance of bad language

"No one knows what it's like to be mistreated, to be defeated

Behind blue eyes"

- 'Behind Blue Eyes' covered by Limp Bizkit

Last time:

"Mornin' Yugi" Joey said as he rubbed his eyes; still slightly sleepy. Yugi greeted him back before sitting down in a free armchair.

"Ok well, before I start I just want to ask something- is everyone getting tired of Yami and Seto's arguments?" he inquired, to be met with immediate nods and murmurs of 'yes'. "Right, well what I want to do is put them in a situation where they are going to have to set their differences aside and it should hopefully either get them to get along all the time or...one of them might end up murdering the other. But other than that it's foolproof." The group glanced around, letting their eyes meet one by one. Finally, Ryou looked to Yugi, a smile on his face.

"What do we have to do?"

Stuck With You

Three days had passed since the 'meeting' at Duke's, the group preparing their plan so that it was fool-proof, though the problem was that they weren't dealing with fools; one of their victims happening to be the complete opposite. Though, with Mokuba's help, that didn't matter. Neither Yami nor Seto had a clue what was going on, Yugi curbing Yami's suspiciousness by telling him that it was a surprise. Seto, on the other hand, paid little attention to the contents of his fridge or Mokuba's contributions to the shopping list; deeming his work more important. So life continued as normal for the unsuspecting teens.

Ryou sat scribbling down what appeared to be notes for his English class, though the creased paper suggested that he wasn't concentrating on his work at all. Luckily he was sat near the back of the room, behind Joey, the tall youth proving to be a good barrier. The white-haired boy finished and folded the paper, slyly placing it into Joey's back stretched hand, hidden by his table leg. Joey brought his arm back round so that it lay on his desk, the small paper clasped tightly in his balled fist. He raised his honey eyes up, watching the teacher intently. When he turned to write on the blackboard, Joey raised his arm, flinging the paper onto Yugi's desk, the other youth sitting two rows to his left.

Yugi jumped slightly in surprise as the paper hit him in the side of the head before landing on his desk. His hand quickly moved to cover it as their teacher turned, a suspicious look on his face. When he saw the class supposedly working, the look lifted and he turned back to the board. The youth opened the paper quickly, scanning Ryou's note.

Is everything ready for tonight? I haven't heard from Mokuba so I wasn't sure if he'd managed to get the key

Picking up his pen, Yugi scribbled a reply, jumping again when Yami's voice entered his head.

I thought you were the one who normally tells me to get on with my work and that writing notes is bad

/This is important and, no, I'm not telling you what it's about/

Yugi glanced across to Yami who pouted gently.

You never tell my anything any more

/Well if you want you're surprise ruined now before you find out what it is tonight.../

You're so evil, you've been spending too much time with that damn Tomb Raider

Yugi chuckled quietly as their link was severed, the youth throwing the note back to Joey who passed it back to Ryou. He read it and stuffed it in his folder out of sight.

Are we ready hikari?

/Yes/

Good

The bell screeched loudly, marking the end of school, only to be drowned out by the immense noise of shuffling feet and scraping bags. Yami made his way towards the door, growling quietly when Seto pushed past him to get out first. Seto paid him no heed, walking down the hall quickly, his long strides eating away at the floor.

"Come on Yami, don't you want your surprise?" Yugi asked as he went past his Yami, the pharaoh releasing the glare from his face, following his hikari quickly. They hurried outside, Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik meeting them. Yami began walking towards his motorbike, when Yugi grasped his hand and pulled him in the other direction.

"Aibou, I have to take my bike home" Yami insisted, stopping mid tracks.

"Marik can drive it home for you" Ryou insisted, receiving a snort from Yami.

"Over my dead and non-recarnatable Soul is he riding my bike anywhere!" he exclaimed, folding his arms deftly, "look if it means he has to ride it then, no, I'm not going with you."

"If it makes any difference, I'll ride it for you" Malik said quietly, knowing Yami would probably be more inclined to agree since they went for frequent rides out together anyway. Yami bit his lip thoughtfully.

"Fine, but I don't want your psychotic other half near it, Ra knows what he'd do to it just to get back at me" he said, shooting a glare at Marik, who just grinned in return. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his keys, placing them in Malik's hand.

"Right! Let's get going then," Yugi remarked, heading towards Bakura's car, Yami tailing him silently. Bakura's car was in good condition, much to Yami's surprise, the pharaoh judging him to be more of a racer than someone who took pride in his vehicle. The sleek paintwork was black, a silver streak running down both sides, shimmering metallically in the sunlight. Bakura made his way round to the driver's side, Ryou hopping into the front passenger seat. Yugi slid in next to his yami in the back, the youth rummaging in his rucksack, pulling a long black strip cloth out as Bakura pulled away. "Yami could you turn away for a sec please?" he requested, an uneasy feeling rising in the pharaoh's stomach, wondering what he had let himself in for, though he did as he was bidden. The pharaoh jumped and protested as the cloth was laid over his eyes, blinding the blood red orbs.

"Yugi what're you doing?" he barked, the uneasy feeling bouncing wildly in his body. He felt Yugi tie the material at the back of his head, gently easing his hands down with his own smaller ones.

"Please, just trust me. Where we're going is part of the surprise" Yugi insisted, grinning at Bakura through the rear view mirror. Yami huffed and pouted in mock annoyance.

"Fine, but this 'surprise' had better be good."

"Oh it is, don't worry Pharaoh" Bakura told him, his eyes mirroring his excitement at finally getting some revenge on the two who had caused him so much trouble in earlier years. They sat in silence for the rest of the journey, listening to Bakura's choice of music, which Yami would have deemed unsuitable for Yugi, if it hadn't been the kind of music he already listened to. He wracked his brains trying to think of something Yugi would do as a surprise and although Bakura had confirmed it was a 'good' surprise did that mean it was a good one for him or the tomb raider? Once again Yami found himself with more questions than answers, most of which he wondered if he really wanted to know the answer to.

"Setooooo come on, I've got something I wanna show you" Mokuba insisted, pulling his brother along by his wrist like a scolded child. It took all the CEO had not to groan in agitation at the way Mokuba extended his name almost to a high-pitched screech. God, he was looking forward to the day when his voice broke and the younger Kaiba couldn't reach that tone anymore. He had gone home simply to get changed and then head off to his office, but Mokuba had intervened on his way out.

"Mokuba can't it wait? I have work to do" he grumbled, his brother stopping and facing him; a disappointed look on his face.

"But I really want you to see this big brother" he said quietly, turning his eyes away from Seto. The brunette sighed.

"Fine we'll go see whatever it is, but hurry up."

"Great!" Mokuba exclaimed, releasing his grip on Seto's arm as he led the way down the hall and through the games room to the annex. Why Seto had an annex built onto the side of his mansion, no one was really sure, but the small apartment was there anyway. It consisted of a tiny living room, kitchen, bedroom and bathroom combo, making it small, but cosy none the less. Glass patio doors lined one side of the living room, the Tv just to the side of them in the corner. Mokuba led him through to the bedroom and stopped.

"Ok, can you wait here a sec while I go get it?" he asked, Seto raising a puzzled eyebrow.

"Why did you bring into the annex to show me something that you've got to go and get? Mokuba what're you up to?" he inquired suspiciously, his logical mind trying to come up with a solution to his brother's odd behaviour.

"I'm not up to anything! But what I wanna show you is supposed to go in here is all," Mokuba answered, an innocent and slightly hurt look on his face, "just wait here and I'll go get it." Before the older brother could comment, Mokuba shot out of the room and ran off down the hall, a mischievous smile lightly his features. He stopped at the living room window to find Bakura's car pulling up outside in the driveway. He made his way to the front door as the four stepped out of the car, Yugi guiding Yami. Ryou looked at Mokuba and placed a finger to his lips, the boy understanding the signal. Yugi led his momentarily blind yami to the door instructing him to step up.

Yami felt the change in texture of the floor below him, feeling the bounce as he stepped on what he now assumed to be a carpet. Warm air hit him as he entered a building, though what building he didn't know. He did know that it smelt nice, a homely smell, with the faintest hint of pine, probably from some kind of furniture. It smelt almost familiar, but he couldn't place where he'd smelt it before. So instead of puzzling over what he'd find out soon enough, he contented himself in enjoying the aroma.

"We're almost there" Yugi told him, "when I let go of you, you can take your blindfold off, but not beforehand ok?"

"Alright" Yami murmured, excitement beginning to fill him, overtaking the uneasiness from before. Yugi went quiet as they turned a corner and walked forward slightly before stopping. Yugi's hand leaving his arm. A quick giggle and a click later and Yami knew he was alone. He grabbed the blindfold and yanked it off, bewilderment filling his eyes when he realised he didn't have a clue where he was.

Seto sighed as he waited for the return of his brother, glancing at his watch impatiently. He sighed again, folding his arms whilst he look around the small bedroom; the queen-size bed taking up the majority of it. He moved around the bed to the window, opening the small top window to let some air in. Something white caught his eye as he lowered his arms, frowning as he stepped towards the small pine bedside table. His foot caught on something, almost tripping him over. He growled in annoyance, looking down, surprised to find two overnight bags sitting next to the bed; one plainly his, the other foreign to him. Worry crept it's way into the CEO's icy heart, the kind of worry that you feel when you know you've been set up. Horror filled him when the titling on the paper confirmed his fears. The brunette grabbed the paper and ran out into the living room, stopping dead in his tracks when he was met face to face with the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Kaiba? What the hell are you doing here and where the hell is here?" Yami demanded, shocked evident in his crimson depths.

"It's me who should be asking that, not you. This is my house and I have a right to be here seeing as I own it." sapphire burned into crimson as he pushed past Yami and grabbed the door handle, giving it a strong yank. The door didn't budge. "Mokuba you open this door right now!" he roared through the wooden door, banging his fist against it with his free hand. Yami bent down picking up a piece of paper that had fallen from the cluster in the CEO's hand.

"Dear Yami and Seto, you've probably already found that you're locked in the annex and yes, we have the keys," Yami began, Seto whirling round as he read the note. "We've all grown tired of your fighting and with the play so close we wanted you to have some 'special' one-on-one time so that you could sort out your differences. Don't worry Seto, this has all been planned so Kaiba Corp is in safe hands while you're not there. You'll find food in the fridge and spare clothes and stuff in your bags, love Mokuba, Yugi and everyone else."

"Please tell me you joking" Seto murmured, his eyes hot with frustration.

"I wish" Yami muttered, crumpling the note and throwing it in the bin. He bowed his head, sighing as he stared at the ground, blond bangs falling over his tanned face.

"You were in on this weren't you? You all just want to see me squirm because you know I cannot stand being near you!" Seto exclaimed, Yami's head bolting upright, a glare fixed on his face.

"Oh yes, because I'd really want to be stuck in an impossibly small space with you! Did it not occur to you that you drive me crazy with your stubborn bossy attitude?" Yami shot back, turning on his heel and exiting the living room to find his overnight bag, leaving Seto seething in the living room. He reappeared quickly, ignoring the CEO's aura, which told him that he was very close to hitting something. "Look, I reckon this will only last the weekend seeing as we have school on Monday. So as long as we can survive two days and three nights then we'll be fine," Yami remarked, sitting on the small sofa as he rummaged through his bag.

"Fine, but I get the bedroom" Seto answered, going to get his own bag. Yami gaped at him as he re-entered the room.

"That's hardly fair, we should at least toss for it" he grumbled, receiving a smug look from the older Kaiba brother.

"It's my house and therefore that means I get the bed" he smirked triumphantly glad that he had something better than Yami. The former pharaoh said nothing, knowing that whatever he said would be argued to the end of time (if they had that long). Instead he continued to rummage through his bag, pulling out a clean shirt and pair of pants. The pair sat in silence, purposely ignoring the other, until Yami stood and left the room, heading into the bathroom with his clean change of clothes, shutting the door quietly, grumbling quietly when he realised there was no lock on the door.

Typical.

Evening drew on; the sunlight dimming over half of the world, yielding to the night which beckoned it to sleep. The stars blinked awake, brightening as night blocked out the sun, veiling the sky in it's never ending darkness. And Yami watched all of this, standing at the patio doors, his arms folded across his narrow chest, crimson eyes turned up to the sky as he watched each and every star flicker to life. Seto sat on the sofa behind him, watching a film on the Tv, Mokuba having managed to disconnect all the channels, leaving the pair with a collection of dvds instead. The CEO sat munching popcorn, his eyes glued to the screen though he wasn't concentrating on the film. Neither teen had spoken since Yami had got changed, the anger in the room dissolving into nothingness. It was replaced by agitation and slight awkwardness, the pair having no idea what to say to each other as a normal conversation had never taken place. As both contemplated this, they began to realise how little they knew about each other. Yes, they knew about some of each other's pasts, but they knew nothing about personality, likes dislikes, anything that most people know about even if they didn't get on. Seto chewed thoughtfully on his popcorn, moving his eyes so that Yami was in his line of sight, silhouetted by the rising moon, the light from the Tv bouncing off the side of his lithe frame. The more Seto thought about this familiar and yet unknown pharaoh, the more he was intrigued to find out what made him like he was.

"So do you stand at a window every night and watch the stars come out?" Yami jumped slightly at the sudden voice so close to his ear. He turned, surprised to find Seto standing just behind him, looking out into the night, turning his eyes to Yami waiting for him to answer. Yami opened his mouth to answer, stopping when he saw how the moonlight danced in the azure eyes of the business, bringing them to life with frosty light. They sparkled like a delicate jewel, outshining the moon itself. He quickly regained himself and smiled gently.

"No, normally I like to sit on the roof, but looks like I can't do that for a while" he answered, Seto, giving a slight half smile.

"On the roof? Why watch every night? Surely it's the same show."

Yami shook his head, returning his gaze to the night. "No, each night tells a different story. Some stars never come back, others shine brighter to make up for their loss. I like being as close to the sky as I can get, it makes me feel like I am part of something beautiful and I know that even though no one thinks of them as real anymore, I still believe that all the gods of Egypt are still there watching and guiding me."

"And what do they say?" Seto asked softly, his voice relaxed and gentle, unlike any tone Yami had ever heard him use.

"They do not say much, but I feel that they are there and that gives me strength," he replied, turning to look at the CEO. "And what to great businessmen believe in besides themselves?" Seto laughed gently, letting his eyes focus on a single star, willing it to give him the same strength that Yami gained from them.

"I don't believe in much anymore, when I do, my beliefs always manage to get destroyed by one thing or another. But I do like to watch the sun rise- I see it most days since I'm always up early for work, but like you I probably won't see it this weekend, since I've got nothing to get up early for," Seto explained, Yami nodding in agreement. Seto yawned, rubbing his eyes with his hands. "Well I'm going to bed" he remarked moving away from the glass doors, switching the film off as he took his remaining popcorn back out to the kitchen. The pair fell back into silence, Seto going into the bedroom shutting the door behind him. Yami sighed and looked over at the sofa that was going to act as his bed for the next few nights. He had a feeling they weren't going to get along, the sofa and he.

Lights flashed on, flooding the darkness, disintegrating every last shadow. Seto raised an arm to his face, shielding his blinded eyes from the artificial lights. He found that one was centred directly on him, and through the wall of light he could vaguely make out row upon row of faces, staring as him intently. His eyes widened in horror when he realised he was standing on a stage in front of an audience. He looked down to find himself dressed in clothes from what looked like the 17th century. His breath caught in his throat when someone shouted at him to 'get on with it'. He felt another hand slide into his own, squeezing his gently, reassuring him. He turned bewildered to find Yami staring back at him, smiling softly.

"It's alright, you can do this, I'm right here with you" the pharaoh whispered gently, giving his hand another squeeze. Seto found himself smiling back, a genuine smile that filled him with happiness. As he stood there he noticed shadows creeping back onto the stage, slithering towards him. A strangled cry escaped his throat as Yami dropped into the floor, a trap door opening below him, his hand slipping from Seto's. He fell into the infinite darkness, Seto screaming his name as he fell.

Seto shot upright, his chest heaving as he looked about, eyes searching wildly. His breathing quietened when he realised he was still in the annex bedroom and he wasn't on a stage with creeping shadows. He fell back against his pillow, running a hand through his hair as he waited for his breathing to slow properly. He pulled his hand away and stared at it, realising that his entire body was trembling.

"It was just a dream, nothing more so stop being so stupid" he scolded himself, forcing his shivering limbs to still. He yawned and pulled the duvet off of his body, swinging his legs round so that he could stand up. Running his hand through his ruffled hair the CEO opened the door and made his way out to the living room. He found Yami curled up on the sofa, using the cushions as a pillow and the brunette's white trench coat as a duvet. Seto frowned at the misuse of his favourite coat by none other than his rival, but left the yami alone, realising he hadn't left him with much else to do, seeing as the CEO had the only duvet and Yami's own jacket wasn't big enough to sleep under. He sighed and wandered into the kitchen in search of breakfast, contemplating what he was supposed to do for the rest of the day.

The rest of the day turned out to be pretty normal for the pair, firstly getting along then arguing then 'making up' (in a sense), leaving a turmoil of emotions running through the annex with nowhere to go. With little else to do the pair rehearsed the play without scripts, leaving out one particular scene. Seto became restless with so little stimulation when he knew he should have been working. Unfortunately for Yami, this made Seto agitated and dangerously dipped his mood. Along with the pent up emotions in the confined space this led to a hazardous mixture, which eventually exploded disastrously.

It happened in almost the exact same way it did the last time they had rehearsed alone together, both teens contradicting each other and the way they did certain actions for their lines. Yami gave an exasperated snarl, flinging his wad of script to the floor.

"Why do you have to be so damn argumentative?! Is it so impossible for you to agree with me?" he barked crimson eyes blazing a bloody red.

"Well you don't exactly make it easy" Seto growled, his face contorted with anger.

"Oh really? Well I make it easier than you do, seeing as you seem to be incapable of any emotion other than anger! That tends to be a bit hard to work with!" Yami shot back, his hands resting on his hips as he levelled the youth before him with a livid glare.

"Maybe anger works better for me than any other emotion!" Seto replied, feeling his blood begin to boil. He didn't like where this argument was beginning to go.

"Fine, but seeing as we're on the subject why don't we talk about your complete inability to appear anymore human than a stone!" Yami exclaimed, watching Seto as his arms crossed across his chest, almost defensively. "Ra, Seto! The only time I've seen you smile is that god awful smirk you're so fond of using- is it so difficult for you to be happy?"

"I'm happy enough" came the short answer.

"It doesn't look like it from where I'm standing. Your so consumed by you work that you don't even know how to be civilised anymore! The only extreme emotion I've seen from you is anger! Ra, do you even know how to cry? Have you ever cried?" Yami asked, his chest rising and falling quickly. He saw the bewilderment in the brunette's eyes, taken aback by the sudden look of hurt that entered the icy orbs. The hurt was transformed into boiling rage almost instantly. Yami stepped back as Seto stepped forward, ripping his shirt open as he moved, Yami's widened eyes focusing on his bare chest.

"Of course I've fucking cried! Do you really think I got these without crying? But when I was young I wasn't given the chance to let my emotions out! When I did this happened!" Seto screamed at him, Yami's eyes fixed on the dozens of round scars that decorated the CEO's tanned chest. He was horrified, knowing that Gozaburo had been an evil man, but he had never known that he had abused the youth before him. "He loved smoking his cigars, but he loved using me as a damn ashtray more! He'd grind the burning ends against my skin, laughing when I cried and begged him to stop, but the more I cried the more he did it!" Yami looked up to see the ice beginning to melt in Seto's eyes, unshed tears glistening in their depths. "But don't worry that wasn't the worst he did. When I managed to stop crying because he'd do that, he turned to worse things to make me cry, taking more pleasure in seeing me squirm, in seeing my weaknesses. And the more I tried to stop crying the more it hurt" Seto murmured, his tall frame finally sinking down to the ground, his legs unable to hold him anymore. "I swore I'd never cry again and now look what's happened" he whispered his voice breaking as he curled in on himself, covering his face with his shaking hands. Anger forgotten, Yami rushed to him, kneeling beside the freely sobbing teen, gathering him in his arms as he embraced the CEO, rocking him back and forth, stroking his soft brown hair gently. His heart broke as Seto clung to him feebly, the tears of his youth finally falling.

"Shhh, it's alright Seto, he's gone he won't hurt you again" he said softly, his cheek resting on the older Kaiba's head.

"He took everything from me! He stole my childhood and every emotion I ever wanted" Seto cried, his voice muffled since his face was buried in Yami's shirt, wetting it with his tears.

"I know, I know" Yami whispered comfortingly, finally beginning to understand the shaking boy he held in his arms.

What seemed like eternity passed, neither Yami nor Seto had moved from their place on the floor for the best part of an hour and a half, Seto's tears giving way to quiet hiccups, once they were finally spent. Now they sat on the sofa together, talking quietly. Seto's fingers played with the tissue Yami had given him, his eyes unable to meet Yami's.

"You're the first person I've ever told any of this. I've carried it ever since it happened, not even Mokuba knows and I never want him to know" he said quietly, eyes diverting to Yami's hand as it was placed on his arm.

"He will never know. Anything that has been said here between you and me, I swear on my honour that it will never leave this room and no one will hear it from my mouth" Yami assured him, receiving a tiny smile from Seto.

"Thank you" the CEO answered gratefully and with more sincerity than he'd ever felt.

"If you do ever want anyone to talk to about it, then you know I'm here for you." Seto nodded, Yami taking it to being an understanding. They sat it silence, though it wasn't awkward or angry; for the first time, they were sharing a companionable silence.

"I never hated you; I never hated any of you and I know I've always given that impression but I don't know how to react any differently. I suppose it's because I was never allowed to mix with other kids once Gozaburo adopted Mokuba and me. My brother is the only friend I've ever had. I was always frightened I'd get hurt again" Seto murmured, breaking the warm silence. Yami felt sympathy for the youth, finally seeing that the powerful CEO wasn't as icy as he had once thought. He did have emotions but they had been ripped from him or they had been shielded by his determination to never let anyone hurt him again.

"Well, maybe it's time we did something about that. Seto, I'm willing to help you, I'd be honoured to be able to call you a friend, if that is what you want" Yami insisted, his unclouded eyes staring directly into burning sapphire, watching their guard finally fall. He watched as Seto blinked, long lashes disguising the prized blue eyes. When they opened again, Yami could have sworn they were a shade lighter, as though a great weight had been lifted from them, finally revealing their true colour.

"I'd like that" Seto smiled, receiving a heart warming grin from the former pharaoh.

Maybe this weekend was worth something after all.

Joey lay on one of Seto's expensive leather sofas, watching the Tv, a bowl of popcorn by his head. He reached a hand into it now and then, munching slowly. Malik sat next to him, his mouth silently speaking the words on the script in front of him. Occasionally, he looked up, frowning as he concentrated on learning his part for the play. His frown was directed towards the door of the living room, Marik and Bakura entering as they recited their lines. Out of the whole group the pair had probably learnt the most of the play, taking it completely seriously; much to the surprise of their hikaris and Miss Vollack.

"Ah ha! I have it Tranio!" Bakura said, raising his hand as they entered the room. Marik walked close behind him, grinning childishly.

"Master, both our ideas jump into one!" he replied, bending down and giving his hikari a welcome kiss. "Hey Bakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I have to call you 'Master'?" Marik inquired, the albino laughing loudly.

"I didn't write the script, you'll have to ask Miss Vollack about that one" Bakura answered, Marik glaring at him for his laughter. Mokuba came in behind them, raising an eyebrow at Joey.

"Umm...Joey? Isn't it uncomfortable sitting like that?" he asked, turning his head so he could look into the blonde's upside down face.

"Nope, I sit like this all the time" Joey insisted, grinning lopsidedly from his position hanging off the sofa. His legs reached up the back, while his back rested on the seat; his head hanging off the edge. He heard Malik mutter something about him being strange, but chose to ignore it. "I wonder how Yami and Kaiba're getting on" he commented, speaking his and everyone else's thoughts aloud. They had all agreed that they would not interfere, instead choosing to leave the pair in the annex until Monday morning at the latest. They had no idea what was happening in the small apartment, except for the yelling they had heard when they first locked the pair in together.

"I'm sure their fine, if they weren't we'd know" Malik replied, his eyes never leaving his script. The group fell silent, the movie Joey was watching the only sound in the room.

Night fell again, the sky clouded with heavy rain clouds, their miserable grey colour disguised by the blackness. Yami and Seto had spent the rest of the afternoon filling in the unheard parts of their past (or as much of it as he knew in Yami's case), realising that they weren't as different as they had first thought. Both had had their peers pressure them with great expectations, laden them with responsibilities children should never have had to have. Finally tiredness crept over the pair after they'd both had showers, Seto glancing at the clock on the wall; 11:55pm.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed" he said, pushing himself up off the sofa. He picked up his mug getting Yami's while he was at it. He headed out to the kitchen before making his way to the bedroom.

"Alright, well g'night" Yami called. He sighed, gazing at Kaiba's trench coat. He stood up and grabbed it, making his way back to the sofa. He was just about to lie down when a terrified screech sounded from the bedroom. He shot up again as Seto ran into the living room, his eyes wide. "What's wrong?" Yami asked, puzzled by the panicked CEO whom he was faced with suddenly.

"Ummm...spider" Seto said, fidgeting when it dawned on him how pathetic he sounded. It didn't help that Yami bust out laughing.

"The great Seto Kaiba, head of Kaiba Corp is scared of spiders?!" Yami exclaimed, laughing harder when he saw the CEO's unamused expression at his fear being found out. His look changed to one of expectance, Yami getting the message. "Alright, alright I'll get rid of it" he said as he walked into the bedroom, his chuckles still audible in the living room. Seto huffed, crossing his arms as he waited for Yami to remove the offending animal. The yami had barely been gone two seconds when the older brother heard a screech and Yami rushed into the room, duvet clutched in his arms, the door slamming shut behind him.

"I thought you didn't mind spiders?" Seto asked mockingly. Yami glared at him.

"You left the window open so there's a moth flying about the place!" This answer caused Seto to have his share of the laughter.

"The mighty Pharaoh is scared of moths?" he mimicked the yami, receiving a soft glare from him.

"Well if you get rid of the moth I'll get rid of the spider" Yami told him, dumping the duvet on the sofa.

"Hell, there's no way I'm going back in there- that spider was huge!" Seto stated, his voice unusually high pitched.

"Well I' not going back in there!"

"Well it looks like we're staying in the living room then" Seto huffed, both heads turning to the sofa. Glancing back at each other, an unspoken contest began. The pair dashed for the sofa, pushing and shoving at each other to get a place on the tiny piece of furniture.

"It's my sofa!"

"I slept on it first!" The mini fight finally ended in both youths becoming entangled in the duvet Yami had dumped on the sofa beforehand, the pair crashing to the floor. Yami sat up first, pulling the cover off his legs. "Look, we're going to have to share it, so you go at one end and I'll go the other" he instructed, Seto nodding. They scrambled back up in a mess of pyjamas and duvet. Seto got to the sofa first, lying down on it as Yami lay next to him, his feet near Yami's head, whilst the pharaoh's legs weren't long enough for the same to happen to Seto. They pulled the cover up over themselves, the large duvet proving itself warm in the dismal night.

"Ra, your feet smell awful" Yami muttered, chuckling as the CEO gave an indignant snort.

"Billionaire's feet don't smell" he stated, turning over onto his side so that he faced the back of the sofa, closing he eyes.

"Well you must be the exception then," Yami giggled, his own weary crimson eyes closing to the world briefly. The brunette snorted again, but didn't answer properly, losing himself to the blissful darkness of slumber, goddesses of sleep stealing his consciousness. Yami lay awake for a while longer, watching the first drops of rain splatter against the glass of the patio doors. He marvelled at their beauty, noticing how the precious liquid looked so much like rolling crystals sticking themselves to the glass. He reflected silently on the day's events, feeling Seto shift slightly in his sleep. He smiled softly, his heart gladdened by their newfound trust in each other. So what if it took them a while to get fully used to it, Yami did mind- they had all the time in the world. He curled up, snuggling down beneath the covers, bending his legs so that they fitted beneath the CEO's, whose were raised due to the sofa not being quite long enough for his tall frame. Dark crimson closed, beckoning the sandman to come and do his magic.

Yami was awoken later that night (quite rudely really when he thought about it later). One minute he was fast asleep dreaming about talking potatoes and the next he felt himself tipping before whacking onto the ground painfully. He coughed, the wind knocked fro his lungs as he pushed himself up off his stomach and onto his elbows.

"Seto?" he croaked, voice sleep laden. The brunette lay on the sofa, tossing fitfully, his face, neck and hair drenched in sweat. Yami sat up, placing his hand on Seto's arm, shaking him lightly, though the CEO didn't respond. Nothing he tried woke the teen trapped in his nightmare, Yami biting his lip over what to do. Finally he sighed and stood up, placing both hands gently on each side of Seto's head, stilling it as he kissed the wet forehead softly, making a soothing shushing noise when he pulled away. He brushed the matted brown locks from Seto's face, his features softening as his body relaxed, returning back to the realm of dreams. Satisfied, the pharaoh climbed back onto the sofa, pulling the quilt over their bodies as he settled back down to sleep, his sleep fogged mind not caring about what he had just done. He was asleep again the moment his head touched the arm of the sofa.

Dawn had broken with a miserable light, the sky still dank from the night. The rain had ceased for a time, though the ground was soft and glistened with the remains of the downpour. Water droplets fell from trees and the edges of roofs, splashing into puddles below. The majority of the Kaiba household were up, Mokuba walking towards the annex with Duke in tow.

"So we're letting them out early?" the dice dueller asked, his long strides easily keeping up with Mokuba's short legs. The younger Kaiba nodded.

"There's been a fault at Kaiba Land and Seto's the only one who can fix it, so we haven't got much of a choice. I would've thought that two nights and a day has done something for them anyway. They either hate each other more or we might get lucky." The youth clutched the keys to the annex in his hand, stopping in front of the door, picking through the collection on the key ring until he found the right one. He stuck it in the lock and turned it. He opened the door slowly, poking his head inside. He would've been surprised if he'd caught the pair sitting on the sofa. He was utterly shocked to find them both sitting up and facing each other a duvet covering them; whilst they ate breakfast. Seto smiled at his brother, Yami turning his head round so that he could see the youth.

"Huh?" was all Mokuba could say. Seto pointed to the bedroom with his thumb.

"The bedroom's already taken."

FC: well there goes another chapter! I know it was kind of unoriginal, but at least it's different in the sense that they've become friends instead of going straight into a relationship and doing it (as I've seen happen in many fics). I've got nothing wrong with that, I just wanted mine to be a little different.

Yami: so I don't love him yet then?

FC: ...no, not yet

Yami: good -

FC: -.-' ok, well updates are gonna be delayed as I'm on holiday next week and therefore I wont have access to a computer ;; I hope you liked this chapter though and I'll get the next out as soon as possible - Please review!


	5. Better Once than Never, for Never too La...

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

FC: Weeeeeeeeeelcome back! I'm sorry for the delayed upload but with college starting again I've been a bit bogged down with busy-ness, plus I've been helping out with redecorating n.n

Seto: slacker -.-'

FC: ¬.¬ Right well, my last attempt at section dividers, again, didn't work so I'm gonna try again XD If it doesn't work, I apologise, coz I know it gets confusing. I'm glad so many of you enjoyed the last chapter- I appreciate all your wonderful reviews

Yami: so what happens now with me and Seto?

FC: you'll hafta read on and find out my dear Yami

Yami: n.n fine

FC: okies, well this chapter takes place a few weeks after the last, so that's why Yami and Seto seem to be getting along better and all that, just thought I'd save some confusion and I know Seto might be a bit OOC but he's actually happy for a change, so wouldn't you be? Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------

"It is the voice of your laughter that echoes in vain

In the vessel of your sorrow and pain

It is the beat of a heart that you hear in your mind

Something's missing but you cannot explain

You've searched your Soul for feeling

Over and over now over and over now

There is no use in dreaming

Over and over now over and over now"

- 'Never' Ozzy Osbourne

----------------------------------------------

Better Once than Never, For Never too Late

"I wouldn't go for it if I were you." The simple statement caused an agitated frown to crease a smooth forehead, head flicking a stray piece of hair from the left partner of impossibly blue eyes.

"What's wrong with it?" Seto asked, fingering the soft material of the jacket whilst looking in the mirror in front of him. Yami lay on the CEO's bed, legs bent and waving in the air as he ate popcorn. He felt dwarfed on the huge bed, the silk duvet sheets rustling slightly as he shifted position.

"I just don't think a suit and tie would be right for it. It's too..." Yami stopped, frowning as he tried to think of the word.

"Business-like?" Seto finished for him, Yami nodding. "Surprising as it may be to you Yami, I do run a business."

"Well yes, but that doesn't automatically mean to you to wear a tie, especially a horrible dark blue one." Seto looked down and fondled the tie.

"It's not a horrible blue!" he protested in defence of the beloved tie. Yami smiled and rolled his eyes as he rolled off the bed.

"It clashes with your eyes" Yami insisted he landed on his feet and made his way over to the Kaiba brother's walk-in wardrobe. The CEO smiled as he heard the yami muttering about getting lost in the closet. He listened to the metallic scrape of clothes hangers on the rails that lined the walls. Yami poked his head round the door and grinned, holding up a black tank top Seto wore when he was working out. "How about this?" he chuckled as Seto gave him what he had come to call 'the soft CEO glare', which was a mockery of Seto's death glare. "Ok, but take your shirt off I think I've found something that'll look good" Yami insisted as he dove back into the wardrobe. Seto sighed, wondering why he'd ever asked the pharaoh to come and help him chose what he was going to wear. He was launching the next in his line of visual systems at Kaiba Land and, as always, he had to look good to impress the public. Since their forced time together, the pair had grown closer, their differences set aside as they formed a strong friendship. Heck, even he and the mutt were getting along, which was thought almost as impossible as he and Yami. By the time these thoughts had passed through his mind, Seto's jacket, tie and shirt lay neatly on his bed, tanned torso bare to the world; or the mirror and Yami at least. Yami came back in and handed him a white turtleneck top and a black jacket. Seto gave him quizzical look. "It'll look great, trust me" Yami insisted.

"If you say so" Seto answered pulling the shirt over his head.

"Of course you could always go shirtless, that'd make a few girls drool" the former pharaoh laughed.

"You think you're joking! The thing is I hate the attention of all my 'fans', I probably wouldn't mind if I was that way inclined, with the girls anyway" Seto muttered as he straightened the long sleeves of his shirt.

"You're gay?" Yami inquired, genuinely surprised. Seto nodded. "I didn't mean to sound so surprised, it's just I didn't think you would be. Bugger, looks like I've got a rival for being the most able to hide it."

"And here I was always thinking you had a thing for Tea" Seto grinned as he accepted the black jacket Yami passed him.

"Not likely! She's a nice enough girl but it was her who had the 'thing' for me back when we first met. She'd be lucky to get a chance with any of the group, since the majority of us are gay" Yami replied, receiving a surprised look from Seto. "The only one who isn't is Duke."

"Dice boy? He'd be one of the last on my list to think of as straight. Strange world" Seto answered as he admired the finished product of Yami's choice of clothing. He had to admit he looked much better than he did wearing the shirt and tie.

"Hmm you look almost fanciable" the pharaoh stated, grinning.

"Oh you know you want me" the CEO replied, staring at Yami through the mirror, a grin dancing lightly on his face.

"Every damn day" Yami nodded solemnly. Neither told each other of the growing dreams that they had had every night since their weekend together; that information was secret and none other than themselves knew about it. These dreams were irrelevant though and the pair bore them no thought.

"I don't look soft do I?" Seto asked, suddenly worried that the melting of his icy front would become public.

"No, you look fine! And if in doubt just glare at a few people, it worked before" Yami said winking cheekily at the brunette.

"I'll have you know that glare took years of hard work to perfect into the ultimate death glare. I have no intention of letting it disappear" the brunette grumbled as he ushered Yami out of his bedroom, popcorn and all. They made their way down the blue carpeted stairs and down to the hallway. "Mokuba are you ready yet?" Seto shouted as he slid on his shoes.

"Yeah! I'll be down in a minute, go wait in the limo!" Mokuba's voice yelled back down the stairs. The former priest and his pharaoh made their way outside, feet crunching on the gravel. The sleek black limo waited outside, chauffeur, complete with black tuxedo, waiting patiently beside it. Seto hated using the limo, much preferring to drive himself. Unfortunately the show of wealth was expected at his public appearances and he never let down the bloodthirsty reporters, who were dying to get exclusive news about him.

"You want a lift home?" he asked, Yami shaking his head gently, blonde bangs blowing gently in the slightly wind.

"I'll walk thanks, I need the exercise" he replied as Mokuba bounced out of the doorway and hopped into the limo, giving him a goodbye wave.

"Alright, well don't forget about tonight, since we've got to start practising that scene else Miss Vollack will probably blow a fuse or two" Seto reminded him, earning a short laugh.

"I'll meet you at school at eight" Yami finalised as he started walking off down the drive, "I'll see you later, have fun!" Seto huffed, mostly dreading the events to come. Why couldn't new products launch themselves?

----------------------------------------------

The sun beat down gently on the back of Yami's head as he walked through the streets of Domino, hands in pockets as he let his feet carry him home, head firmly stuck in a cloud of thoughts. It was only two days until their performance of the school play and they were due another rehearsal that evening, their first in full dress. They had practised the play all the way through leaving some details out here and there. It was going to prove to be an interesting spectacle to say the least.

This was only a small part of the pharaoh's thoughts, the rest directed at how much this project had changed him and his attitudes to certain things, mainly the CEO of KaibaCorp. Ever since their weekend together he had seen a completely different side of the Kaiba brother; they all had (with the exception of Mokuba, who knew what he was like anyway). It was surprising what you learnt once you stopped and let it show you all that you had been missing. Now, Yami's heart felt light, shown by the tiny spring in each step he took as he walked home; the sun smiling warmly down on him.

He arrived at the Turtle Games Shop before he even realised, so wrapped up in his thoughts that he became oblivious to everything external. He walked in to find Yugi and Joey sitting at the counter, thoroughly engrossed in a duel using a tiny holographic piece of equipment Seto had developed and only just released, giving the group personalised copies free. Yugi looked up and smiled brightly at his yami.

"Hey Yami! You get Seto sorted ok?" he greeted as the pharaoh smiled and walked over to them, eyes scanning the tiny six inch holograms on the table; Gaia the Fierce Knight and Celtic Guardian on Yugi's side, Harpie's Brother and Thousand Dragon on Joey's, their life points matched.

"Eventually" Yami answered a half grin planted on his fair features. He took up a seat next to his aibou, turning on the small Tv set they kept in the shop. He flicked through the channels until he found one where the KaibaCorp logo dominated the screen, a huge computer animated Blue Eyes White Dragon rushing forward and eating the logo before roaring at the audience, blue eyes flashing majestically. It faded out, changing to a camera, a reporter babbling excitedly about how they were expecting the great Seto Kaiba at any moment in the huge Blue Eyes Dome situated at the centre of Kaiba Land.

Yugi and Joey continued their duel, Yugi's eyes half on Yami as he watched the screen. He had a sneaking suspicion that Yami liked Seto more than he admitted and the short teen was determined to find out. The reporter suddenly quit his babbling, the camera panning quickly round to face the stage surrounded by hundreds of screaming fans. Smoke filled the stage floor, the lights flickering out. A deep rumbling growl shook the building, hushing the screaming fans into silence. Yami watched closely, his eyes alight; Seto was planning one of the 'grand' entrances he was so good at. The roaring reached it's peak as three great Blue Eyes White Dragons, the symbols of KaibaCorp, flew above the crowds, their shining bodies the only light in the dome as they flew, brushing against the heads of the crowds who screamed at how real the dragons felt. The dragons changed their course, all three diving down towards the stage, a huge explosion of sound and light ringing throughout the hall as they 'hit' the stage. And through the smoke and dulling lightly one figure stood alone, head bowed, where the 'explosion' had occurred. Spotlights poured down onto the CEO the screaming fans yelling their applause as he looked up, blue eyes flashing as he smirked. Yugi grinned, noticing the slightly lustful look that had entered Yami's eyes.

"One of his best entrances wouldn't you say Yami?" he commented, grinning at Joey as Yami kept his gaze on Seto as he addressed the crowd.

"Definitely" the pharaoh answered, unaware of the knowing looks passing between the two best friends as they continued their duel.

----------------------------------------------

Miss Vollack sat on the second row of seats in the main hall, feet on the backs of the chairs in front; sucking a lolly absently, her malleable grey eyes trained on the stage before her. It was getting late, pushing on ten o'clock, the group working steadily through the rehearsal, in full dress. They were all tired, including her, but they knew it would be worth it. This was one of their final rehearsals before the play was to be viewed by an audience other than herself. She was immensely proud of the whole group, surprised by some, but she knew that they had all passed without them even performing to a live audience. So much had already become of the play; the group's trust had developed, their loyalty and most importantly, friendships were set in stone, their elegant and deep marks gouged into said stone for all of time.

What surprised Miss Vollack more than anything was the change in Seto and his attitudes, not only in the class, but also in life. He smiled, joked and laughed with the rest of the group. She had never seen him smile and mentally decided that he should do it more often. It was a soft smile, shining straight through to his eyes and each one came from the very depths of his heart. She didn't know how Yugi and the others had done it, she was sure she probably didn't want to know, but still, she was thankful for it. Her play was going to be a success!

"'Tis a wonder, by your leave, she will be tamed so" Bakura remarked, grinning profusely as Miss Vollack stood up, applauding tremendously.

"Excellent! Absolutely wonderful! You lot have all worked so hard on this- I'm hugely proud," she beamed at them, causing more than a few noses to turn red, "I don't think you lot even need to rehearse again you're so confident. Now, you all know Friday is opening night, so I want you all to get plenty of rest over the next couple of days and don't forget you're to come here Friday afternoon NOT to your normal lessons. Right if anyone's got any questions then feel free to come and see me." The group grinned at her, all of them feeling pleased. They all left through the back of the stage down towards the changing areas; all except Seto. He jumped down off the stage and walked over to Miss Vollack as she was picking up her paperwork.

"Miss Vollack?" he inquired, causing her to jump slightly before she turned to face him.

"Wonderful performance Seto, you've done really well" she praised, watching with a slightly amused look as Seto scratched the back of his neck in an unconscious embarrassed manner.

"Thanks...I was wondering is it ok if me and Yami stay on for a while? We wanted to touch up on a few bits" he explained, lowering his hands to the pockets of his pants.

"Yes that's fine with me, just remember to turn the lights off when you go" she answered, smiling gently, weariness glistening just behind her ears.

"Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow" he grinned as he turned, heading towards the changing areas back stage.

"Goodnight Seto" she replied, collecting her things before heading to the door, her smile lingering for a moment as she left.

----------------------------------------------

The hall was quiet, the seats dark as the only remaining lights were focused on the centre of the stage. The stage was currently void of people, the back scenes covered by shadows. Well, it was void until several figures scurried across it, led by a short teen that leapt down off the front.

"Hurry up they'll be in here in a minute" he whispered, running down the hall until he got to near the back. They could hardly see each other in the pitch-blackness of the back, but they had a clear view of the stage. The youth crouched down behind the row of seats, peaking out over the top; Joey, Tea and Mokuba followed him, Duke bringing up the rear. They all crouched down behind the seats, watching the stage intently.

"Ok so you wanna explain why we're doing this?" Joey questioned quietly, hazel eyes flickering to meet violet ones. Yugi sighed and turned towards the blonde.

"Because when they say they're gonna practise a few bits, what they actually mean is the one scene we've never acted out fully, the one where Petruchio and Katherina are supposed to kiss. Up til now they've never done that bit; they've never even practised it" he explained, voice low.

"Oh ok...so we're perving on them then?" Joey stated more than questioned.

"I like to think of it as watching events progress" Yugi whispered back. Joey snorted at that, but didn't get a chance to say anything more as Seto and Yami walked onto the stage; five pairs of eyes peering over the seats to watch them.

Yami clapped his hands, rubbing them together almost nervously. He didn't know the cause of it- he'd felt comfortable around Seto ever since their time in the annex together, but now a tingling had entered his body, growing stronger the more he thought about what they were going to do. Unfortunately ever since their time in the annex, the pharaoh had been experiencing a lot dream revolving around the CEO and he thought he knew what they meant, he just wasn't sure if it was right.

"Well it's about time we did this" he remarked, casting a small grin at the older Kaiba brother, who gave the same type of smile back. It was one of nervousness, of unspoken terror of losing something that was treasured.

"Let's get started then" Seto said quietly. He turned towards Yami, assuming his chosen position for the particular scene, Yami doing the same.

"Husband, let us see the end of this flurry" he insisted making to follow where the rest of the cast would have gone. Yami moved towards him, grabbing his elbow, making him turn to look the pharaoh in the eye.

"First kiss me Kate, and then we shall follow" he murmured a sly grin on his face. Seto gave him a look of disbelief.

"What! In the midst of the street?" he exclaimed, flinging his arms to emphasise their 'surroundings'.

"What! Are you ashamed of me?" Yami barked, a frown on his brow. Seto's expression took on a look of apology.

"No sir, God forbid; but I'm ashamed to kiss" he replied meekly. Yami moved to grab Seto again and turned to leave the stage.

"Then let us go home again, come, let's away" he grumbled as he started walking. Seto ran in front of him, placing his hands against Yami's chest, stopping him.

"Nay, I will give you a kiss, now pray thee, love, stay" Seto conceded, his blue eyes almost pleading. Yami smirked and drew his hand up to the back of Seto's neck, pulling him down gently. Inches away from each other, they hesitated before letting their lips touch. They moved slowly, rhythmically, letting the gentle touch deepen; Yami running his tongue over Seto's lips asking for silent permission. Play forgotten, Seto parted his lips allowing the pharaoh to delve into his mouth; which tasted like peppermint to Yami's delight. Seto's hands trailed down Yami's back pulling him closer, Yami's own hands running up through the thick silky locks of his hair. The moment would have lasted forever if the pair had not suddenly pulled apart, wide crimson meeting shocked cerulean. Yami stepped back.

"I-I'm sorry" he stammered, turning and running off the stage and out the door, leaving a still stunned Seto alone on the stage.

"Better once than never, for never too late" Seto whispered Yami's line, sinking to his knees, clutching his head as his heart cried; unaware of the five pairs of eyes that watched in overwhelmed silence.

----------------------------------------------

FC: And there goes another one ;;

Yami: Why was I the drama queen who ran off?

Seto: 'cause you are a drama queen

Yami: O.O How rude!

FC: -.-' ...well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I know it was short but I didn't have much to put innit. There should be one chapter left now, unless it becomes hugely long and I split it in two XD

Seto: does that mean we have to act?

FC: Yup, so next chapter the play! Please review


	6. The Taming of the Shrew

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and never will ;;

FC: And here we are once more! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews- they're much appreciated as always - For the actual play I'm missing out the induction (the bit with Sly and the Host and whatnot). Just thought I should let you know Also I apologise to any die-hard Shakespeare fans (if they exist n.n), but I've missed out a few scenes because this was just too long and it took long enough to write as it is n.n I do forewarn you that this is a long chapter, so I'd suggest reading it in two sittings, unless you've got the time to read it all now XD

Yami: You'd better hurry up and de-drama queen me! I'm not impressed �.�

Seto: ahahaha! Who ever heard of a drama queen pharaoh?

Yami: growls that's it Kaiba!

Seto: aha…whoops runs

Yami: Yarrrrghhhhhh chases

FC: o.O randomness. Well I think I'll leave them to themselves and carry on with the fic. Oh! one more point- any weird spelling in the play is meant to be there! XD enjoy!

Character roles are as follows:

Yami - Petruchio

Seto - Katherina

Mai - Bianca

Duke - Baptista

Yugi - Grumio (Petruchio's mate)

Ryou - Gremio (the old guy not to be mistaken with Grumio!)

Tristan - Hortensio

Bakura - Lucentio

Marik - Tranio

Joey - Biondello

Malik - Vincentio

Tea - Widow

Mokuba - Pedant (the guy who impersonates Vincentio)

Various characters also play the servants!

-

"My tongue will tell the anger of my heart,

Or else my heart, concealing it, will break"

-Katherina 'The Taming of the Shrew'

-

Last time:

"Nay, I will give you a kiss, now pray thee, love, stay" Seto conceded, his blue eyes almost pleading. Yami smirked and drew his hand up to the back of Seto's neck, pulling him down gently. Inches away from each other, they hesitated before letting their lips touch. They moved slowly, rhythmically, letting the gentle touch deepen; Yami running his tongue over Seto's lips asking for silent permission. Play forgotten, Seto parted his lips allowing the pharaoh to delve into his mouth; which tasted like peppermint to Yami's delight. Seto's hands trailed down Yami's back pulling him closer, Yami's own hands running up through the thick silky locks of his hair. The moment would have lasted forever if the pair had not suddenly pulled apart, wide crimson meeting shocked cerulean. Yami stepped back.

"I-I'm sorry" he stammered, turning and running off the stage and out the door, leaving a still stunned Seto alone on the stage.

"Better once than never, for never too late" Seto whispered Yami's line, sinking to his knees, clutching his head as his heart cried; unaware of the five pairs of eyes that watched in overwhelmed silence.

-

The Taming of the Shrew

The Mutou household was quiet. There was no other way to describe it. It was the day of the performance and yet the group had become unsettled by Yami and Seto. Those who had not seen the kiss quickly learned of its happenings and neither Yami nor Seto had seen or spoken to each other since. It wasn't the kiss that had unsettled the group, it was the pair's avoidance of each other. With the play less than 12 hours away, something had to be done, else everything they had worked for would mean nothing.

This was why the Mutou household was quiet. The group had been given the day off classes so that they could prepare for the afternoon. Preparation meant different things to each person involved, either at home or someone else's. For Joey and Duke it was a rematch duel on Yugi's living room floor, Tristan was still in bed, Mai was doing her nails, Tea was at her dance studio, Ryou was having a shower, Malik was making last minute adjustments to his costumes, Seto was no where to be found and we won't mention what Marik and Bakura were up to. Let's just say, it wasn't very nice.

Yugi opened the door to his bedroom quietly, a mug of tea in his hand. The faint sounds of Joey and Duke duelling wafted up from the living room, Duke winning by the indignant remarks coming from Joey. Yugi cast sad eyes on his yami, the pharaoh lying on his bed facing the wall. His back rose and fell as he breathed, his chest pressed against the bed, his blond bangs partially hiding his face. Yugi was worried; Yami had barely uttered a word since he had run from the stage, refusing to even speak about it. Though that wasn't surprising as he had no idea Yugi and watched him. The short teen was still debating on whether it would be a good idea telling him. Yugi looked over the pharaoh, noting the way that he whole body sagged against the bed, dressed in simple jeans and a T-shirt, none of his usual attire present.

"Yami I brought you some tea" he murmured, setting the steaming mug down on the bedside table. Yami said nothing. Yugi sighed and sat down on the bed beside the pharaoh. "Look…I know this is going to sound bad but…I know what happened the other night, between you and Seto" he whispered, Yami instantly turning over to face him, confusion alight in slightly glazed eyes.

What do you mean you know? How?" he inquired, his stare boring into Yugi. The boy lifted violet eyes to met Yami's, letting him see into his Soul. Yami's mouthed dropped open as he saw part of Yugi's memory played back to him. "You were spying on me?" he growled softly, hurt deeply lodged in his voice.

"I'm sorry we knew that you wanted to practise that scene and we wanted to know if you would. I swear we would never have done it if I'd have known it would turn out this way" Yugi murmured apologetically, his eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"I would have expected it from someone like Marik or Bakura but not you aibou" Yami remarked, crimson eyes hard as they looked away from the hikari. Yugi felt something rumble in the pit of his stomach, making it's way up to his chest and then his head. It consumed his body until he trembled. Words poured out before he even knew what he was saying.

"Stop acting like such a child! You've watched everyone else kiss, why can't we see you? Besides from which we all know you like Seto and he likes you so stop messing around and get a grip! Lying in bed all day is not going to help, so get off your lazy pharaoh ass and do something before what could be a relationship is lost!" he screeched, bewildering his yami by the sudden outburst and the well placed whacks he was receiving to make him get up. He fended off the hikari's flailing hands, grabbing them in his own.

"Alright, alright I get your point!" he grumbled, sliding off the bed.

"Good! Now go talk to him before I drag you there on your ear" the hikari threatened, pointing to the door. Yami grabbed his jacket from his desk chair, determination set alight. He halted when he reached the door, turning back to Yugi, giving he a brief smile.

"Thank you" he murmured gratefully, before walking out, feet thumping against the stairs. He hurried past the living room, Joey watching him disappear quickly out to the kitchen, giving a dismayed cry as Duke destroyed another of his monsters.

Yami slowed his pace so that he didn't walk into the back door as he opened it. His eyes were down, unfortunately bumping into the thing on the other side of the door before he saw the pair of feet. A quiet 'oof!' escaped his lips as he hit the soft warm body of the person in the doorway. He looked up to find deep cerulean eyes gazing back down at him.

"We need to talk" Seto muttered before Yami could say anything. He grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the door, which slammed shut behind them.

-

The afternoon had drawn on, the evening pulling in swiftly. Before anyone of the group knew it, it was ten minutes before they were due to perform. Nervousness was clear on every face, even those who were thought to never get nervous. Bakura and Marik both had glint in their eye that said someone could be dead by the end of the night. Nervous psychopaths were **not** good to be around. None of the group knew what had taken place between Yami and Seto when they had left the games shop, but they had been gone all afternoon and neither had said a word to each other since they had got back. It made Yugi curious and the dread in his stomach was consuming him until he reached a point where he confronted Yami for the second time that day. The pharaoh was dressed in a pair of loose tan pants, a white shirt with ruffled sleeves and a dark brown waistcoat. Yugi had to admit; he looked good even in 17th century clothes. Yugi was dressed in simpler clothes of the same colours, defining his status as a servant. Yami was adjusting the cuffs of his sleeve when Yugi touched his arm gently. He turned as smiled briefly at his hikari.

"What's the matter aibou?" he inquired, finishing doing the sleeve up.

"Please tell me the play will run ok and that you and Seto are ok too" he murmured, shifting violet up to meet the cool crimson. Yami glanced momentarily at Seto, his gaze loitering on the CEO for a moment, though it lost none of the hard tint.

"The play will be fine" he answered, expecting Yugi to comment. He would have had Miss Vollack not suddenly appeared.

"We've got two minutes people! Now, I know you're all nervous but this will be a success! You've all worked so hard so go out there and show them what you can do" she encouraged, a small cheer going up amongst the group. They all began moving, Yami looking down at his hikari.

"Trust me Aibou" he whispered before running on ahead. Yugi frowned and sighed. He could never win.

-

The crowded hall was buzzing with the noise of 200 students talking excitedly. Some had come to support the group, some to see if they could act and others came for the lack of anything else better to do. They shifted about in their seats talking to those in front, beside and behind them. The dark stage suddenly lit with a single spotlight, the buzz dropping to a murmur as the light followed Miss Vollack as she walked onto the stage, the scarlet curtain drawn behind her.

"Good evening students! I'm so glad so many of you decided to come and support the students performing tonight. Sit back, relax and I hope you enjoy the show!" She declared, lifting her arm up above her head. The curtain lifted, the excited teacher bouncing off to the side as it went. The set behind showed a town courtyard, a church entrance on the right and a café on the left, a single white table with two chairs outside. A set of chairs led up to a door set in the top of the stairs. The door opened revealing Bakura and Marik, Bakura walking in front. Marik wore the clothes of a servant, Bakura wearing a black waistcoat with dark pants and a white shirt. The pair were enthralled in conversation.

"Ah Tranio! I have had a great desire to see fair Padua and now I have arrived in the pleasant garden of great Italy. And by my father's love and leave I am armed with his will and thy good company my trusty servant," he declared, looking back at Marik every so often until they reached the centre of the stage. He motioned to their surroundings with his arms, grinning all the while. "Here, let us breathe and haply institute a course of learning and ingenious studies! Our own city of Pisa full of grave citizens gave me and my father being, a merchant of great traffic throughout the world, Vincentio who cometh from the Bentivolii. And I Vincentio's son, brought up in Florence and I shall serve all hopes conceived to deck my father's fortunes with virtuous deeds. That is why, Tranio, I shall study philosophy. Tell me your mind for I have left Pisa and come to Padua." Marik looked around and grinned broadly at Bakura, giving him a sweeping bow.

"Gentle master of mine I am as affected by Padua as you are. I am glad that you continue with your resolve to study philosophy. But, good master, as we admire this virtue and moral discipline, let us not be stoics or stocks I pray. In brief sir study while you are most affected" Marik said to him carefully, Bakura nodding as he spoke.

"Well doth thou advise Tranio. Once Biondello comes then we might be able to find a lodging fit to entertain friends in such time Padua will not forget!" Bakura continued but stopped as he caught a glimpse of on comers. He motioned Marik to the side, shuffling over to the left. "But stay awhile, what company is this?" He looked to Marik who shrugged. Duke walked on first dressed in the finery of a lord, followed by Ryou and Tristan, Mai and Seto following him. Mai wore an elegant white gown, her blond hair held up by a hairpin. Seto was dressed in a loose red shirt, the top buttons undone with a pair of black pants. He scowled deeply at the four he walked with, stopping a little away from them.

"Gentlemen! Importune me no further as I am firmly resolved- I shall not bestow Bianca, my youngest daughter until the elder is married! If either of you love Katherina because I know and love you both well, I give you leave to court her at your pleasure" Duke offered encouragingly, receiving horrified looks from both Ryou and Tristan.

"To cart her rather- she's too rough for me" Ryou muttered quietly, before turning to Tristan a grin on his face. "Will you not have her as a wife Hortensio?" Seto came forward at this, his glare fixed on his 'father'.

"Is it you will sir that you will make a mockery of me amongst friends?" he inquired, hurt and resentment clear in his voice, Duke seemingly cowering under the intensity of the look. Luckily Tristan came to his rescue.

"Friends, maid! How do you mean that? You have no friends unless you were of a gentler nature" he laughed, even after Seto's glare had fallen on him.

"Do not worry _sir_, as you are not even halfway to my heart. Instead I would rather hit you about the head with a stool so hard that it painted your face and then I would use you as a fool!" he growled, a malicious smirk lighting upon his face. Tristan grinned at him, turning to the audience with a look of mock horror.

"Good Lord deliver us from such devils!" he cried, raising his hands to the ceiling.

"And me too good Lord!" Ryou shouted, joining in with Tristan. Marik turned to Bakura, laughter alight in his eyes.

"That wench is stark mad!" he whispered, giggling to himself. Bakura grinned sideways at him, a new light entering his own eyes.

"Ah, but in the other's silence I see mild behaviour and sobriety" he replied, voice low as his gaze stayed fixed on Mai, as she stood quietly listening to Seto argue with Duke.

"Gentlemen I shall make good what I have said," Duke stated, turning to Mai, "Go in Bianca, but do not be displeased as I still love you ne'er the less my daughter." Seto burst into hard laughter, the audience turning wide-eyed to listen to the laugh. It was not joyous, but full of scorn and mockery.

"A pretty peat! She'll use crocodile tears to get anything she wants!" he growled, glaring heatedly at Mai. The blonde turned shocked eyes back to him and outspread her hands.

"Sister, be you content in my discontent? Father, I shall go as you wish to find pleasure in my books and music" she smiled sweetly at Duke and curtsied to Ryou and Tristan before walking off through one of the set doors.

"Signor Baptista, will you be so strange as to shut away your good daughter because of this fiend of hell?" Tristan exclaimed, his eyes lingering on the door Mai had left through. Duke raised his hands in peace.

"Gentlemen I am resolved. She has her love of music and literature, so I shall keep schoolmasters in my house to instruct her. If either of you know of any such men then tell them to come hither for I shall be kind to those who make such an effort," he explained, turning to Seto, "Katherina you may stay, for I have much to commune with Bianca." With that said, he left through the door Mai had earlier; leaving Seto with his jaw open in astonishment.

"I trust I may go and I shall not be appointed hours!" he snarled and stormed off through a different door, leaving Tristan and Ryou alone. Tristan turned to Ryou a thoughtful look upon his face.

"Good Gremio, I have a plan that may grant us access to our fair mistress and thus be happy rivals in Bianca's love" he remarked. Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"And what's that I pray?"

"We find a husband for the sister" Tristan said simply.

"A husband! A devil I say!" Ryou exclaimed, smiling at his own joke.

"I say a husband! Baptista is very rich as you know, and if we can find a man who will take her, faults and all, then we may be in luck" he explained, Ryou nodding in agreement.

"Then let us find such a man" the white haired boy answered, walking off stage, Tristan in tow. Bakura and Marik moved back to the centre of the stage, Bakura's eyes were soft, an unusual sight to see on the yami.

"I pray sir tell me, can love take a hold so quickly?" Marik inquired, bewildered by the change in Bakura. Bakura turned to the other yami and smiled.

"Till I found it true, I never thought it was possible or even likely. Oh Tranio, I burn, I pine, I perish if I achieve not this young modest girl! Counsel me Tranio for I know thou canst, assist me Tranio for I know thou wilt" Bakura insisted, almost pleading with his friend.

"I have thought of a cunning plan! Master, thou shalt be a schoolmaster and undertake the teaching of the maid" Marik told him, a sudden frown clear on his brow. "Alas, I do not think it will work. For who shall bear your part and be here as Vincentio's son, keep the house, ply his book, welcome his friends and visit his countrymen?" Bakura chewed his lip thoughtfully, his face suddenly brightening again.

"Worry not Tranio! We have not yet been seen by anyone here nor can our faces distinguish us for man or master. Thou shalt be master, I shall be a schoolmaster and Biondello shall serve you when he gets here" he said, muttering the last bit. "Come Tranio let us switch jackets! WE shall change fully at the house" Both pulled off their jackets and swapped them, Marik's was slightly to big for Bakura but neither complained.

"Ah! Here comes the rogue sir!" Marik remarked as Joey walked on the stage wearing simple serving clothes of a low servant. He held a small bounce in his step and he grinned at Marik as he approached. Marik waggled a finger at him. "Pray, where have you been?" Joey gave him an innocent look.

"Where have I been! Says thou who has stolen the master's clothes!" he exclaimed eyeing Marik suspiciously.

"Hush Biondello!" Bakura barked, Joey sobering up immediately. "Your fellow Tranio here, to save my life, has changed with me and I for my escape have changed with him. for since I have come to Padua I quarrelled and killed a man. Thou must serve Tranio as if he were me. You understand me?"

"Aye sir" Joey nodded, noting the seriousness of what Bakura had done.

"Excellent! Let us prepare!" Bakura exclaimed, walking briskly off stage with Joey and Marik in tow.

-

The three performers hurried quickly backstage, flashing Yami and Yugi smiles as they passed them.

"Go on you two, knock them dead" Miss Vollack encouraged, herding the two out towards the stage. Yugi gave Yami a nervous grin.

"Here we go" he whispered, Yami winking before he stepped out into the light Yugi close behind.

"I take my leave of Verona for a while to see my friends in Padua; but of all my best beloved and approved friend Hortensio!" the pharaoh began, a powerful and rich aura seeping from him as he strode confidently across the stage. The audience were taken aback by the seer authority he held. He wore black trousers and a white shirt, partially unbuttoned to show off some of his tanned chest. One gold earring hung from his left ear, the spotlight reflecting in his crimson eyes. Yugi was dressed more simply in the clothes of a servant but he still sent shivers of lust running down a few backs in the audience. They stopped outside an elaborate 'house', where upon Yami turned to his hikari.

"Here sirrah Grumio, knock I say" he ordered, Yugi giving him a mixed look of confusion and nervousness.

It's alright aibou, just think of it as a normal conversation between you and me

Yami sent this, with the smallest smile that only Yugi was close enough to see.

"Knock sir! Whom should I knock? Is there any man who has irritated your worship?" he inquired, putting his balled fists on his hips as he puffed his chest out. Yami frowned at him.

"Villain I say knock me here soundly!" he answered, Yugi's look turning to one of horror.

"Knock you here sir! Why, sir, must I knock you here?" he asked, Yami's frustration becoming apparent. Before Yugi new what happened, Yami had hit him upside the head. He rubbed the back of his head even though the blow didn't hurt. "My master is mad!" he exclaimed, backing away as Yami approached him again, his finger pointing to the door behind him.

"Knock when I bid you sirrah villain!" he shouted as the door opened and Tristan stepped out dressed in a nobleman's finery.

"How now my old friend Grumio and my good friend Petruchio! What's the matter?" he inquired, bewilderment on his brow.

"Good Hortensio!" Yami greeted the brunette, embracing his generously, the pairing clapping each other on the back. They pulled away and Yami turned a glare back on Yugi. "I bade the rascal knock upon your gate and could not get him for my heart to do it!"

"Knock at the gate? O heavens! Spake you not these words plain 'Sirrah knock me here, rap me here, knock me well and knock me soundly!" Yugi protested, grinning profusely at Tristan who smiled back.

"Tell me sweet friend, what happy gale blows you to Padua from old Verona?" Tristan inquired, distracting the pair from further arguments.

"Such winds that scatters young men through the world to seek their fortunes further than at home. I have trust myself into this maze, haply to wive and thrive as best I may" Yami explained, Yugi falling silent by his side. Tristan smiled, a new glint entering his eye.

"I'll be blunt with you my friend, would thou enjoy a shrewd ill-favour'd wife? I'll promise thee she shall be rich" he said his grin broadening. Yami immediately directed all his attention on the brunette.

"If thou knows one rich enough to be Petruchio's wife, be she as foul as was Florentious' love and as curst and shrewd as Socrates' Xanthippe; I come to wive it wealthily in Padua and if wealthily, then happily in Padua. Tell me, who is her father?"

"Her father is Baptista Minola, a courteous gentleman; her name is Katherina Minola, renowned in Padua for her scolding tongue" Tristan explained, seeing Yami's grin widen.

"I know her father, though not of her. I shall not sleep until I've seen her! Come Hortensio tell me thy plan" he insisted, slapping Tristan on the back.

"Baptista hath the jewel of my life in hold- his youngest daughter, beautiful Bianca. He hath ordered that none shall have access unto Bianca 'til Katherina the curst has a husband. I ask you to offer me as a tutor for Bianca to Baptista, so that I may court her by herself" Tristan explained, Yugi listening in but making little comment. The spotlight resting on him was becoming increasingly hot, even though his costume was light. He felt the prickle of heat resting on the base of his hairline as he waited for the scene to end.

"Come then sirrahs and let us make ready our plans!" he grinned broadly, leading the way off the stage. As soon as the three were off they ran to the nearest electric fan and stood in front of it, vying for the space.

"Well done you three that was excellent- keep it up!" Miss Vollack whispered as Mai and Seto walked past her for the next scene. "Quickly go and get changed!"

-

Seto and Mai's solo scene ended quickly, as did Duke's intersection, giving Yami and Tristan little time to change before they were straight out on stage again with Bakura, Marik and Joey. Seto stalked past them in a flurry of feathery red shirt. He gave them a minuet smile as he moved to a fan to cool off. Yami was dressed in noblemen's finery, as was Marik and Ryou. Joey wore a high servant's clothing. Bakura and Tristan wore simple tutor's robes. Yami and Tristan entered from the left of the stage whilst Bakura, Marik, Ryou and Joey entered from the other side.

"Good morrow neighbour Baptista!" Ryou greeted Duke as he stalked on stage the trio trailing behind him. Yami and Tristan entered in on the left, Tristan nodding respectably to Duke.

"Good morrow gentlemen!" Duke hailed them, Mai moving to the back of the stage, her white dress clinging to her beautiful figure, her blonde her tied up in an elegant ponytail.

"And you, good sir. Pray you not a daughter called Katherina, fair and virtuous?" Yami inquired, stepping out from beside Tristan. Duke gave him a bewildered stare, his mouth nearly dropping open in surprise.

"I have a daughter called Katherina" he answered, regaining himself.

"You are too blunt sir, go to it orderly!" Ryou remarked his gaze fixed on the pharaoh.

"You wrong me Signior. I am a gentleman of Verona. I have heard of her beauty and wit, her wondrous qualities and mild behaviour. I come to witness the report of which I have oft heard. And for an entrance to my entertainment I do present you with a man of mine," Yami explained, pulling Tristan forward, unrecognisable as the lord he had played earlier. "He is cunning in music and maths and I bring him to instruct her in those sciences whereof I not she is not ignorant. Accept of him or else you do me wrong, he is Licio of Mantua." Duke, again, look astonished by this, straightening the front of his scarlet robes.

"You're welcome good sir and he is also, for your sake. But my daughter Katherina is not for your turn, the more my grief" he said, shaking his head sadly. Yami frowned.

"I see you do not mean to part with her or else you like not my company."

"Not at all! What may I call you good sir?" Duke inquired, raising one eyebrow.

"Petruchio, son of Antonio, a man well known throughout Italy" Yami inclined his head as he introduced himself.

"I knew him well. You are welcome Petruchio!" Duke grinned, his emerald eyes beaming.

"Sirrah I pray you accept this gift of mine," Ryou interceded, presenting Bakura dressed as another teacher. "He hath been long studying at Rheims, as cunning in Greek, Latin and other languages as the other in music and maths. He is Cambio, pray accept his services."

"A thousand thanks Signior Gremio! Welcome good Cambio" Duke thanked him, turning a puzzled face to Marik. "Gentle sir methinks you walk like a stranger, may I be so bold to know the cause of your coming?"

"Pardon me sir, that the boldness is my own that being a stranger in this city do make myself a suitor for to your daughter, Bianca. I am Lucentio of Pisa, son to Vincentio. To aid your daughters' education I bestow a simple instrument and this packet of fine Latin books. If you accept them, their worth is great" Marik replied, fitting the role of a lord perfectly.

"Vincentio! A mighty man of Pisa, I know him well. You too are welcome sir," Duke remarked, turning to Bakura and Tristan. "You take the lute and you the books. Holla within!" Malik scurried in from the side, dressed in dirtied clothes of a low servant. "Lead these gentlemen to my daughters and tell them these are their tutors, bid them use them well" he instructed, Malik nodding eagerly as he led Marik, Joey and Tristan off the stage. Duke turned back to Yami, smiling warmly at him. "Come let us walk" he motioned, draping his arm around the pharaoh's shoulder as they walked in circles around the stage.

"Signior Baptista, you knew my father well and him in me left me solely heir to all his lands and goods; which I have bettered rather than decreased. If I get your daughter's love what dowry shall I have with her to wife?" Yami inquired, his motives more blunt than a carrot.

"After my death, half of my lands and in possession twenty thousand crowns" Duke replied, his face expressionless. Yami smiled.

"Then be it she survive me all my lands and leases shall be hers."

"Aye but you must obtain one special thing my friend," Duke stated, stopping and turning to the yami. "That is her love, for that is all in all."

"Why that is nothing, for I tell you father, I am as peremptory as she is proud-minded and where two raging fire meet together they do consume the thing that feeds their fury" Yami shrugged, passing the matter off as a small task.

"Well may'st thou woo and happy be thy speed, but be thou armed for some unhappy words" Duke warned. Before Yami could reply, Tristan staggered back on stage, the lute Marik had presented to the Dice Master around his neck, having been slammed on his head.

"How now my friend what has happened? Will my daughter prove a good musician?" Duke asked, Yami's eyebrow raised in an amused fashion.

"She'll sooner prove a soldier- guns will hold with her but not lutes!" Tristan exclaimed, his eyes glazed over slightly in supposed pain. "I did but tell her she mistook her frets, when with the most impatient, devilish spirit 'frets call you these?' quoth she, 'I'll fume with them!'. With that word she stuck me on the head and through the instrument my head made way!" Giggles erupted from the audience, heard from the side stage by Miss Vollack who beamed widely.

"Now, by the world, I love her ten times more. O how I long to talk with her!" Yami exclaimed, his crimson eyes alight, though inside he felt more nervous than ever before in his life. Could he and Seto really pull it off?

"Go with me and be not discomfited- proceed in practise with my youngest daughter; she's apt to learn," Duke comforted Tristan, unaware of the conflict within the pharaoh. "Signior Petruchio will you go with us or shall I send my daughter Kate to you?"

"I will attend her here!" Yami grinned a roguish smile as Duke and Hortensio left the stage. He moved towards the front of the stage, standing before the audience, though never looking directly at them. "I shall woo her with some spirit when she comes. Say that she frown, I'll say she looks as clear as morning roses newly washed with dew. Say she be mute and will not speak a word, then I shall commend her volubility. But here she comes and now Petruchio, speak!" he murmured to himself, as if he were reassuring himself. Seto walked onto the stage from the right, standing defiantly, his personality shining through into his character. Yami grinned at him, stepping towards him.

"Good morrow Kate, for that's your name I hear" he greeted, receiving a glare from the second character.

"Well you must be hard of hearing then, for my name is Katherina" he spat venomously, folding his arms, his loose shirt rustling gently. Tension sparked between the pair, as Seto's glare tried to pierce Yami's loose grin; the audience gasping at the intensity of the moment.

"You lie, for you are called plain Kate and bonny Kate and sometimes Kate the Cursed and yet I do not see where you acquired such a name for you are undoubtedly the prettiest Kate in the world," Yami replied, his lines rolling easily off his tongue, "I myself am moved to woo thee for my wife." Seto sniggered, a low growling noise.

"Moved! In good time- let him that moved you hither remove you hence!" he barked, the intensity of his glare on Yami, who felt like withering under the look, which was stronger than any Seto-glare he had faced before.

"Come, come you wasp, I'faith you're too angry" Yami chided him, his grin returning.

"If I be waspish, you'd best beware my sting" the brunette warned, voice low and menacing. None of the tension eased, instead it's crackling power increased.

"My remedy then is to pluck it out."

"Ay, if the fool could find where it lies" Seto sneered, turning and moving away from the yami, arms folded with his back to him.

"Who knows not where a wasp does were his sting? In his tail of course" Yami insisted, an innocent look on his face as he stepped around to look into Seto's face again.

"In his tongue" Seto remarked, eyes as hard as diamonds, Yami again, feigning innocence.

"Whose tongue?"

"Your's if you talk of tail and so farewell" Seto replied haughtily, moving to leave the stage. Yami scooted in front of him, a horrified look on his brow.

"What! With my tongue in your tail? Nay, come again: Good Kate, I am a gentleman" he insisted, preparing himself for what was coming next.

"That I'll try!" Seto snarled, slapping the yami with such force that it snapped his head to the side. The audience gasped, several leaning forward to see the red mark that was appearing on Yami's cheek. Crimson turned to crystal, the smile gone from his face, a cold, cruel look replacing it.

"I swear I'll cuff you if you strike again" he growled, eyes harder than even Seto's.

"So may you lose your arms. If you strike me you are no gentleman and if no gentleman, why then no arms" Seto huffed, slightly taken aback inside by Yami's viciousness; he had never seen the yami look that way. As quickly as the mood had come, it disappeared, Yami's face brightening to a smile again.

"Come, Kate, come, you must not look so sour."

Seto scowled. "It is my fashion when I see a crab."

"Why, here's no crab and therefore look not sour" Yami exclaimed looking around for a non-existent crab, earning mild laughter from the audience. Seto rolled his eyes, arms crossing over his narrow chest. "Alas Kate I find you passing gentle- 't was told me you were rough and coy and sullen and now I find report a very liar," Yami said his voice softening a note. "For thou art pleasant, gamesome and sweet as spring-time flowers. And therefore, setting all this chat aside, in plain terms, your father hath consented that you shall be my wife; your dowry 'greed on. Thou must marry no man but me, for I am the man born to tame you Kate and bring you from a wild Kate to a Kate conformable of all house Kates. Here comes you father- never make denial" Yami murmured, pulling Seto close to him so they were inches apart. "I must and will have Katherina for my wife."

Duke walked back onto the stage, Ryou and Marik flanking him, all three wearing the same clothes as they has done in the previous scene. Yami grinned broadly at the duellist, Seto frowning deeply.

"Signior Petruchio how speed you with my daughter?" Duke inquired, noting the CEO's sullen look. Yami beamed at him.  
"How but well sir? How but well?"

"How now daughter Katherina in your dumps?" Duke asked the brunette whose fierce blue eyes shone with steel.

"Call me your daughter! Oh you have show'd a tender fatherly regard to wish me to wed one half lunatic, a mad-cap ruffian and a swearing Jack!" he bellowed, Duke looking bewildered, Marik and Ryou snickering quietly behind him.

"Father 't is thus: yourself and all the world , that talk'd of her, have talk'd amiss of her. For she's not froward, but modest as the dove and she is not hot but temperature as the morn!" Yami announced, his crimson eyes alight, taking Seto's hand tightly while the CEO tried to tug it from his vicelike grip, "And to conclude, we have 'greed so well together that upon Sunday is the wedding day." Yami smiled at the shocked faces before him, but none were more shocked than Seto's. He wrenched his hand from Yami's and glared daggers at him.

"I'll see the hang'd on Sunday first!" he shrieked, pure rage lighting his face.

"Hark Petruchio she says she'll see thee hang'd first" Ryou pointed out, Marik looking Yami in the eye, a sly smile on his face.

"Is this you speeding? Nay then good night our part" he commented softly, Yami shooting him a venomous look.

"Be patient gentlemen, I chose her for myself. If she and I be pleased then what's that to you? I tell you 'tis incredible to believe how much she loves me: O! the kindest Kate! She hung about my neck and kiss on kiss she vied so fast, protesting oath on oath that in a twink she won my to her love," he lied, a malicious glint reflecting in the smile he gave Seto. "I will unto Venice to buy apparel for the wedding day. Provide the feast father and bid the guests, I will be sure Katherina is fine. Father, wife and gentlemen adieu, I will to Venice, Sunday comes apace." Yami inclined his head and grabbed Seto's hand once more, pulling him off the stage. Once they were off, their eyes met momentarily, before Seto walked off towards the dressing rooms without a single glance back. Yami sighed and listened to Marik negotiate marrying Mai with Duke. His eyes glazed over in thought, his senses tuning into his mind as he stood alone. He jumped when Duke placed a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon we've got to go get changed" he stated grinning as Tristan, Mai and Bakura walked out for their scene. Yami nodded and followed, returning to his thoughts.

It wouldn't be long now.

-

The play was going well, without a single problem by the time they had reached the third act. There was little time for conversation backstage as they were continually rushing about to get changed or to the nearest fan after being under the hot spotlights. Yugi contemplated this as he dressed for the wedding scene, Yami straightening his hat in the mirror. There was still some conversation, but Yugi had yet to catch Seto and Yami in the same place at the same time. This annoyed the short teen, as he couldn't assess how Yami and Seto were together- their earlier performance had been icy, but that was the way the scene had been directed.

By the time Yugi had thought through all of this it was time to go back out on stage. He followed Yami out to the side of the stage where they watched the opening of the wedding scene between Seto, Duke and the majority of the performers. Joey stood with them, hopping from foot to foot impatiently.

"Would Katherina had never seen him!" Seto cried, covering his face with one hand as he ran from the stage, Mai and Tea running behind him. Seto slowed to a walk behind the curtain, glancing at Yami briefly as Joey ran out onto the stage. Yugi watched this, his eyes widening slightly when he saw what looked like real tears glistening on the CEO's cheeks. He couldn't have been crying…could he? Yugi heart pulled, urging him to go after Seto, but before he could it was his and Yami's time to go out onto the brightly lit stage.

Seto walked on past, hiding his tears behind his hand as his pain-struck eyes met Yami's. He continued on, lowering his hand when he was alone. He burst into the toilets, gripping the sink edge as he stared at the shaky reflection before him. His normally pale face was flushed red, two wet streaks running down them in identical lines. He sniffed lightly, turning the tap on, as he cupped his hands beneath the cold liquid. He scrubbed his face, washing away any evidence of his tears. When he looked back in the mirror he saw the same two cerulean eyes, hard as nails which were slightly puffy. Satisfied, he dried his face and smoothed the suit that he wore for the wedding. Holding his head high he made his way back out.

Yami walked boldly onto the stage, none of the finery he wore from his previous scenes could be seen. He wore a large feathered hat, muddied shirt and pants. A rusted sword hung by his side, the hilt broken and the scabbard was missing. Yugi was also dressed in the worst clothes they could find- a moth-eaten hat, mismatched boots and his shirt and pants were in worse states than his yami's. Duke gave him an appalled expression, Marik's also one of bewilderment.

"Come where be these gallants? Who's at home?" Yami inquired, grinning profusely.

"Y-you are welcome sir" Duke stammered, recovering from his 'shock' at the pharaoh's appearance. Yami frowned.

"And yet I come not well."

"Not so well apparelled as I wish you were" Marik murmured, casting a disapproving look over the scruffy pair.

"Sir, you know this is your wedding day! First we were sad, fearing you would not come and now we are sadder that you come so unprovided. Fie! Doff this habit shame to your estate- an eye-sore to our solemn festival" Duke ranted, his face contorted with rage.

"What occasion of importance hath all so long detain'd you from your wife and sent you hither so unlike yourself?" Marik asked, folding his arms as he waited for an explanation. Yami merely shrugged.

"Tedious it were to tell and harsh to hear! I am come to keep me word- you shall be satisfied withal," he explained, looking around as he spoke. "But where is Kate? I stay too long from her- the morning wears on, 'tis time we were at church."

"See not your bride in these unreverent robes; go to my chamber and put on clothes of mine" Marik insisted, Yami shaking his head, the feathers on his hat fluttering gently.

"To me she's married not unto my clothes, but what a fool I am to chat to you when I should bid good morrow to my bride and seal the title with a lovely kiss!" Yami grinned roguishly as he left the stage again with Yugi and Joey on his tail. Marik gave Duke an apologetic look, not one often seen on his face.

"He hath some meaning in his mad attire. We will persuade him, be it possible, to put on better attire ere he go to church."

"I'll after him and see the event of this" Duke growled, his rage still evident as he stalked off the stage with Ryou, leaving Marik and Bakura alone on the stage.

"How goes our plans Tranio?" Bakura inquired, silently grumbling at the heat. He may have been from Egypt but that was a long time ago and he was accustomed to the cooler climates of Japan. Marik didn't seem to mind the heat; he actually appeared to be enjoying it.

"I am to get a man, whatever he be for we'll fit him to our turn and he shall be Vincentio of Pisa and he will make assurance here in Padua of greater sums than I have promised," Marik replied, a smirk lighting his eyes. "Then thou shalt marry sweet Bianca with consent." Bakura smiled at this, even though inside he was fuming at the heat. Ryou dashed back on stage, as fast as an 'old man' could. "Signior Gremio came you from the church? Are the bride and bridegroom coming home?" Marik asked, as Ryou straightened out his clothes. He snorted at this, an odd sound that not even Bakura had heard often.

"A bridegroom say you? 'tis a groom indeed- a grumbling groom and that the girl shall find" he answered, his face full of disgust.

"Curst'r than she? Why, 'tis impossible!"

"She's a lamb, a dove, a fool to him! I'll tell you sir Lucentio, when the priest asked if Katherina should be his wife, he swore so loud that the priest let fall the book! And when he stoop'd to get the book the mad-brained bridegroom took him such a cuff that down fell priest and book and book and priest! The bride trembled and shook as he stamped and swore! I tell you sir, such a mad marriage never was there before" Ryou explained, both Marik and Bakura trying to stop themselves laughing at the image of Seto trembling because Yami swore. Well, in Marik's case anyway, Bakura just found the idea of the pharaoh swearing amusing. The 'wedding party' entered once again, Seto trudging sullenly behind Yami. Duke was pale and Mai had a triumphant smile on her face. Seto's wedding suit contrasted deeply with Yami's old trampled clothes, the only indication that they had married was a small gold ring on Seto finger.

"Gentlemen and friends I thank you for your pains. I know you think to dine with me today and have prepared a great feast of wedding cheer; but as it is my haste doth call me hence, I must take my leave" Yami announced, surprise filling the small group.

"Let us entreat you stay till after dinner" Marik insisted. He was met with a shake of the head.

"It may not be."

"Let me intreat you" Ryou tried, but he too was answered with a shake of Yami's regal head. Finally Seto stepped towards him.

"Let me entreat you" he murmured, unwilling to leave.

"I am content" Yami replied, his eyes meeting Seto's.

"Are you content to stay?"

"I am content you shall entreat me stay, but yet I will not stay, entreat me all you want" he remarked, a sly smile on his face, to which Seto scowled.

"If you love me then you will stay" the CEO growled, folding his arms. Yami paid him no attention.

"Grumio my horse!" he bellowed, Yugi scurrying forward.

"Aye they be ready sir" he replied, Yami making to leave.

"Do what thou canst I will not go today!" Seto barked, anger rolling off him in sheets. "Nor tomorrow, nor till I please myself. The door is open sir, there lies you way."

"O Kate! Content thee, be not angry" Yami exclaimed, stepping towards Seto as he stepped back.

"I will be angry! We shall stay at my leisure. Forward to the bridal dinner, I see a woman made a fool if she had not a spirit to resist" Seto remarked, his glare hot on Yami. Yami's grin carried a new maliciousness that told the audience he wasn't going to let this go down lightly.

"They shall go forward at thy command Kate, obey the bride you that attend her! My bonny Kate must with me," Yami insisted, his eyes turning dangerous as he grabbed Seto's hand and pulled him away. The CEO looked as though he was about to kick up a fuss but a warning squeeze from Yami's hand stopped him. "Nay look not big, nor stamp, nor stare. I will be master of what is mine own. She is my goods, my household, my stuff, my ass, my anything- touch her those who dare! Grumio draw forth thy weapon, we're beset with thieves. Fear not sweet wench they shall not touch thee Kate!" The group watched in bewilderment as Yami left with Seto and Yugi after being called thieves for no reason.

"Of all mad matches never was the like" Marik muttered in disbelief and amusement.

"Being mad herself, she's madly mated!" Mai laughed, the men around her chuckling dryly.

"I warrant him, Petruchio is Kated!" Ryou exclaimed, emitting more laughter.

"Come gentlemen let's away" Duke insisted through his laughter, leading them off the stage.

-

Mai and Tea stood on the side of the stage, watching Yugi, Seto and Yami's perform as they talked amongst themselves. Tristan, Malik, Joey and Mokuba were running about as various servants, feeling the brunt of Yami's wrath. He struck them as they rushed about bringing everything he asked for, only to be told it was wrong. Seto tried to intercede several times, but Yami's 'mood' couldn't be lightened.

"So what do you think they decided on?" Tea whispered, making sure her voice wasn't heard by the audience or the cast.

"I don't know to be perfectly honest. Yugi said that Yami told him 'everything would be alright', but is that alright as in him and Seto are still friends heading on lovers, or alright as in they're back to rivals and don't want anything to do with each other after the play's finished?" Mai replied, watching them are she spoke.

"Neither of them have spoken except when they're performing" Tea remarked, the conversation ending when Seto and Yami headed towards them and left the stage. Seto went straight past them, Whilst Yami waited to go back on. Yugi and Malik discussed Yami's behaviour briefly before exiting the stage. Yami walked back out, facing the audience as he pondered what he should do.

"Thus I have politically begun my reign and I hope 'tis successful. My falcon is now sharp (hungry) and passing empty and till she stoop to me she shall not eat. She ate no meat today, nor will she tomorrow, last night she did not sleep nor tonight she shall not for I shall find some fault with the bed, and chance she should nod I'll rail and brawl with clamour to keep her awake. This is the way to kill a wife with kindness and thus I'll curb her mad and headstrong humour. He that knows he to tame a shrew let him speak 'tis charity to show" he explained, a smile constantly present on his face. He whirled around and walked briskly off stage once he finished telling the audience what he was to do.

-

Tristan reappeared on stage, after it had been cleared of the previous scenes extra props, pulling Marik along behind him. Marik was not impressed with this, deciding that if Tristan had done it out of the play then he might be forced to inflict some sort of bodily harm.

…Not that he'd mind.

"Is it possible, friend Licio, that Mistress Bianca doth fancy any other but me? I tell you sir, she bears me fair in hand" he insisted, pushing his slightly darker thoughts aside. Tristan snorted.

"Sir to satisfy you in what I have said, stand by and watch the manner of Cambio's teaching." They stood to one side supposedly 'out of sight'. Bakura and Mai entered from the other side of the stage, hand in hand, Mai's white dress swirling about as she walked. They stopped in front of each other, hands still clasped.

"Now mistress, profit you from what you read?" Bakura asked, his voice soft, softer than most thought possible; with the exception of Ryou.

"What read you? Resolve me that" Mai demanded with a flirtatious smile.

"I read that I profess, the Art of Love" Bakura replied, kissing her hand gently.

"And may you prove, sir, master of your art!" the blonde giggled, groaning inwardly how 'girly' her role was.

"While you, sweet dear, prove mistress of my heart" Bakura grinned, as he led her to a bench set up further back on the stage. They sat towards each other, hands still clasped as they spoke softly enough not to be heard above Marik and Tristan; who had moved back to the front of the stage.

"This is just a scene, it doesn't mean anything" Bakura mumbled. Mai gave a small laugh.

"Honey, no offence, but I wouldn't date you even if you were straight" she whispered. Bakura grinned.

"That's alright then."

Meanwhile, Tristan was ranting to Marik about Bakura and Mai's behaviour, to the point where he admitted to Marik he was Hortensio not Licio.

"Signior Hortensio, I have often heard of your entire affection to Bianca. Since mind eyes are witness of her lightness I will with you, if you be so contented, forswear Bianca and her love forever" Marik promised, knowing fully well that his character was never after Mai in the first place. Tristan watched Bakura and Mai with a look of annoyance and disgust at what he had 'lost'. Bakura leaned in and kissed Mai gently, far softer than she thought was capable of the yami. There was no enjoyment, no passion in the gentle touch, but it served it's purpose.

"See how they kiss and court! Signior Lucentio, here is my hand and here I vow never to woo her again, but I do forswear her. I will be married to a wealthy widow ere three days pass- she hath as long loved me as I have loved this disdainful haggard" Tristan proclaimed, casting one last look of disgust on the courting pair. "Farewell friend Lucentio, I take my leave in resolution I swore before." With this he stormed off the stage, Joey rushing on from the same direction. He skidded to a halt beside Mari, catching his breath.

"O master, master! I have watch'd for so long that I am dog-weary, but at last I have spied an ancient angel coming down the hill who will serve our purpose" he explained excitedly, leaning on his knees while he caught his breath.

"What is he Biondello?" Marik inquired, his voice urgent.

"A merchant or pedant, I know not what, yet he is formal in apparel, gait and continence like a father" Joey answered, straightening up finally.

"If he be innocent and trust in my tale I'll make him glad to act as Vincentio. He'll give assurance to Baptista Minola as though he were the right Vincentio" Marik muttered to himself and Bakura and Mai quietly walked out of the side of the stage. Mokuba entered from the left, wearing a finely made tunic of crimson red and beige pants. He walked with grace, unlike his normal childlike gait. He saw Marik standing with Joey and smiled.

"Good day sir!" he called, making his way over to them. Marik inclined his head respectfully.

"And to you sir! Have you travelled far?" he asked politely.

"The furthest for a week or two, but then I shall go farther; as far as Rome and so to Tripoli, if God lend me life" Mokuba explained, his smile ever present.

"What countryman, I pray?" Marik inquired, continuing his questioning.

"Of Mantua."

"Of Mantua! You come to Padua careless of your life?" Marik exclaimed, almost horrified. Mokuba's smile faded and uncertainty entered his eyes.

"My life sir? How I pray?" he questioned, his voice speaking his sudden worry.

"'Tis death for anyone in Mantua to come to Padua! Know you not the cause? Your ships have stay'd at Venice and the duke, for private quarrel twixt your duke and him, hath proclaimed it openly" Marik lied, his voice grave. Mokuba's expression turned to one of horror, proving that acting was yet another inherited Kaiba talent. "I will help to save you sir! Tell me have you ever heard of one Vincentio of Pisa?"

"I-I know him not sir, but I have heard of him- a merchant of incomparable wealth" Mokuba replied, trying to regain himself, his eyes darting about constantly.

"He is my father sir, and sooth to say, he doth somewhat resemble you."

"As much as an apple doth an oyster" Joey muttered under his breath, receiving a jab in the ribs from Marik's elbow.

"To save your life in this extremity, this favour I will do you for his sake. His name and credit you shall undertake and in my house you shall be friendly lodged. You understand me sir, so shall you stay till you have done your business in this city. If this be courtesy sir, accept it" Marik explained, watching Mokuba's face instantly light up.

"I do sir!" the younger brother cried, shaking Marik's hand vigorously. Marik grinned and pull his hand away, wrapping his arm around Mokuba's shoulders.

"I let you understand, my father is here look'd for every day to pass assurance of a dower in marriage 'twixt me and one Baptista's daughter. In these I shall instruct you. go with me to clothe you as becomes you" Marik remarked as he led the younger boy off the stage, Joey in tow.

-

The lights came on again, as the next scene was prepared for, showing it to be Yami's house once more. Seto and Yugi walked on, the brunette clothed in an untidy shirt, his hair ruffled and he was paler than normal (if that was possible). Yugi, on the other hand, looked as cheerful and enthusiastic as usual.

"No, no forsooth; I dare not for my life" Yugi remarked, carrying on from a conversation that the audience had 'walked in on'.

"The more my wrong, the more his spite appears! I am starved for meat, giddy for lack of sleep and that which spites me more than all these wants is that he claims to do it under the name of perfect love! I prithee go and get me some repast- I care not what, so be it wholesome food" Seto pleaded, turning his hungry gaze on Yugi.

"How say you to a fat tripe finely boiled?" Yugi asked, a sly smile spreading on his face.

"I like it well, good Grumio fetch it me" Seto instructed. Yugi's smile faded, his face serious.

"I cannot, I fear it's too choleric. What say you to a piece of beef and mustard?"

"I dish I do love to feed upon" the CEO insisted, blue eyes glazing over as he imagined the food before him.

"The mustard is too hot a little" Yugi said solemnly shaking his head.

"Why then, the beef and let the mustard rest" Seto replied eagerly. Again, Yugi shook his head.

"Nay then, I will not. You shall have the mustard or else you'll get no beef off Grumio."

"Then both, or one, or anything thou wilt" Seto sad desperately, his anger beginning to surface.

"Why then the mustard without the beef" Yugi grinned, enraging Seto further. The CEO suddenly struck the smaller teen, hitting his continuously, though not hard enough to hurt him.

"Go! Get thee gone, thou false deluding slave that feed'st me with the very name of meat! Sorrow on thee and all the pack of you that triumph thus upon my misery. Go! Get thee gone I say!" he bellowed, driving Yugi away as he sat down in a flourish on the chair set up, holding his head in his hands. Yami strode on with Tristan, carrying a plate of food.

"How fares my Kate?" he asked cheerily, stopping just beside the seated CEO.

"Faith, as cold as can be" Seto growled, looking up at Yami with a glare. The look lifted when he caught sight of the food.

"Pluck up thy spirits, look cheerfully upon me!" Yami grinned, placing the plate on a table before Seto. "Here, love, see how diligent I am to dress thy meat myself and bring it thee. I am sure, sweet Kate, this kindness merits thanks." He frowned when Seto looked away and said nothing. "What not a word? Nay, then thou lov'st it not and all my pains are sorted to no proof. Grumio take away this dish!" Yugi made to take the dish, Seto jumping to grab it.

"I pray you, let it stand" he insisted, Yugi moving away again. Yami knelt down beside him, his face serious.

"The poorest service is repaid with thanks and so shall mine, before you touch that meat" he said softly, but firmly. The brunette sighed.

"I thank you sir" Seto said, looking away as he accepted defeat.

"Signior Petruchio, fie! You are to blame. Come, Mistress Kate, I'll bear thy company" Tristan insisted.

"Eat it up Hortensio, if thou lov'st me," Yami murmured as he stood up. Turning back to Seto he knelt once more and distracted him as Tristan moved to the plate of meat. "Much good it do unto thy gentle heart Kate! And now my honey love, we will return unto thy father's house and revel it as bravely as the best with silken coats and hats and golden rings; with ruffs and cuffs and farthingales and things!" he exclaimed, keeping Seto's gaze upon him, until Tristan had finished devouring the meat. He looked at the plate astonished. "What! hast though dined? Then come my Kate, we will unto thy father's house even in these honest robes. Our purses shall be proud, our garments poor, for 'tis the mind that makes the body rich Come let us away!" he remarked, pulling Seto up by the hand, leading him off the stage. Tristan sighed and shook his head, walking off slower than the yami and CEO.

-

Seto stood on the edge of the stage, leaning against the black wall beside him, watching Mokuba intently. He was proud of his little brother; his had turned out to be quite an actor. Seto shouldn't really have been surprised, as being a Kaiba meant you had to be an actor of sorts.

"He's good isn't he?" Seto jumped as Malik came up beside him, lavender eyes reflecting the lights from the stage. Mokuba stood talking to Duke and Marik, discussing marriage between what Duke's character thought was Mai and Marik.

"Yes he is. Marik's not too bad either" Seto murmured, a slight smile gracing his face as his brother performed.

"Of course he is- he's not as psychotic as people think, he's not actually that bad" Malik laughed quietly. "Don't tell anyone I said that though." Seto snorted gently.

"He can't be that bad if you love him."

"No, but then love doesn't care. He could go on a mass killing spree tomorrow, but I'd still love him because I know what he's really like inside" Malik commented, turning his eyes up to Seto who was still watching his brother. "Does anyone know what you're really like inside enough to love you through anything?" The blonde slipped away before the CEO could answer, leaving with Marik as he, Mokuba and Duke left the stage.

"Are you alright Seto?" Mokuba asked, seeing the slightly bewildered expression on his brother's face. Seto regained his and smiled.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," he replied, wrapping his arm around Mokuba's shoulders as they watched Joey and Bakura on the stage. "Great acting by the way."

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself" Mokuba giggled softly, as Joey and Marik left the stage, grinning as they past the pair. "I've got to go get changed, I'll see you in a bit" Mokuba remarked, slipping out from under Seto's arm, passing Yami, Tristan and Yugi as he left. The four took up their positions as they prepared to go out once again.

"Come on, i'God's name, once more toward our father's!" Yami proclaimed as he waltzed out onto the platform, Seto following sullenly behind. The pharaoh stopped and looked up at the ceiling. "Good lord how bright and goodly shines the moon!" Seto frowned and stopping near to the yami.

"The moon? Tis the sun; it is not moonlight now" he argued, raising one eyebrow.

"I say it is the moon that shines so bright" Yami snorted, shooting Seto a sly glance.

"I know it is the sun that shines so bright" Seto insisted, frowning once more.

"It shall be moon or star or whate'er I list or ere the journey to your father's home" the yami argued, turning his attention to Yugi. "Go and fetch the horses back again!"

"Say as he says or we shall never go" Tristan mumbled to Seto, his brown eyes pleading. Seto bit his lip and sighed deeply.

"Stop, I pray, since we have come so far. Be it moon or sun or whatever you please and if you please to call it a candle, henceforth I vow it shall be so for me" he murmured, defeated. Yami grinned.

"I say tis the moon."

"I know tis the moon" Seto replied softly, his head bowed slightly as he gazed at the floor.

"Nay then you lie! Tis the blessed sun" Yami exclaimed, his eyes alight, though inside he felt very different.

"The God be blessed, tis the blessed sun!" Seto huffed, "but sun it is not when you say it is not and the moon changes ever as your mind. Whatever you will have it name, so it shall be for Katherina."

"Petruchio, go thy ways, the field is won" Tristan stated, relief on his face.

"Softly, company is come" Yami replied, watching as Malik appeared on the stage. "Good morrow gentle mistress! Tell me, sweet Kate, and tell me truly, hast thou ever seen a fresher gentlewoman? Her embrace her for her beauty's sake." Seto stepped forward and embraced Malik, the blonde standing rigid with confusion written on his face.

"You will make the man mad to make a woman of him" Tristan warned Yami. The pharaoh simply grinned.

"Young budding virgin, fair and fresh, happy the parents of so fair a child" Seto praised, as he let go of Malik. Yami gaped at the CEO.

"Why how now Kate! I hope thou art not mad!" he exclaimed, wrapping a slender arm around Malik's shoulders. "This is a man, old and wrinkled and not a maiden as thou say'st he is." Seto gave Malik a bewildered and apologetic look, not one the CEO was used to showing.

"Pardon my mistaking eyes, old father, that have been so bedazzled with the sun that everything seems green. Now I perceive thou art a reverend father, pardon, I pray, for my mad mistaking" Seto said quietly, shifting on his feet uneasily.

"Which way doth thou travel? If along with us, then we shall be joyful of thy company" Yami insisted, his arm still around Malik's shoulders.

"Fair sir and you my merry mistress that with your strange encounter hath much amazed me; my name is Vincentio, my dwelling Pisa and I am bound to Padua to visit a son of mine; one Lucentio" Malik explained, gazing found at the small group. Yami laughed and grinned broadly.

"Happily met, the happier for thy son! The sister to my wife, this gentlewoman, thy son hath married. Be not grieved for she is of good esteem, her dowry wealthy and she is of worthy birth. Come along, and see the truth hereof!" The pharaoh led Malik off the stage, Seto following quietly with Tristan and Yugi.

The small group waited a few moments off the stage, whilst Tea and Bakura cleared the stage for the next scene. They hurried out again quickly, signalling to Seto's group to move out again. Yami led the way once again, Seto conversing quietly with Malik, Ryou latching onto the end of the party as Yugi left. They stopped outside one of the houses built into the back scene.

"Sir, here is Lucentio's house, my father's lies more towards the market place and here I leave you" Yami stated. Malik shook his head.

"I think I shall command your welcome here- you shall drink before you go" Malik insisted, knocking loudly on the wooden door. The window above them opened and Mokuba leaned out. "Is Signior Lucentio within sir?" Malik called up to the raven-haired Kaiba.

"He's within sir but not to be spoken with" Mokuba replied, eyes fixed on the blonde. Yami stepped forward, looking up.

"I pray you tell Signior Lucentio that his father has come from Pisa and is here to speak with him" he declared. Mokuba frowned deeply.

"Thou liest! His father has come to Padua and is here looking out of this window" he retorted. Malik's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Art thou his father?"

"Aye sir, so his mother says, if I may believe her" Mokuba sneered, a close impression to one of Seto's best. Yami turned to Malik, a slight frown gracing his brow.

"How now gentleman! It is flat knavery to take upon you another man's name" he barked, as Joey ambled onto the stage. Malik caught sight of him straight away.

"Come hither you rogue! Have you forgotten me?" he demanded, the second blonde laying surprised amber eyes on him.

"Forgot you! No sir, I could not forget you, for I never saw you before in all my life" he lied, eyes refusing to meet Malik's.

"You notorious villain! Didst thou never see thy master's father, Vincentio?" Malik glared at him, Joey attempting to gain some courage under the withering look.

"What, my old worshipful master? Yes sir, he looks out of the window" he grinned, pointing to Mokuba. Malik snarled and grabbed the blonde, cuffing him about the head.

"Is it so indeed!" the Egyptian roared, continuing to hit the blonde.

"Help! A madman will murder me!" Joey screamed, ducking out from under Malik's flailing hands, scurrying quickly off the stage.

"Help son! Help Signior Baptista!" Mokuba cried, vanishing back into the window. He hopped down the stairs to wait at door below with Marik and Duke. Back on the stage, Yami pulled Seto to one side.

"Come Kate, let's stand aside and see the end of this quarrel" he grinned, standing near the back with the CEO at his side.

Marik, Mokuba and Duke entered onto the stage through the specially built door in the back scene, Marik frowning at his lover.

"Sir who are you to beat my servant so?" he demanded, Malik glaring at him fiercely.

"Who am I sir? Nay! Who are you! O fine villain! A scarlet cloak! Velvet trousers! I am undone!" he growled, nostrils flared.

"Sir, you seem a sober ancient gentleman, but your words show you to be a madman. Why doth it concern you that I wear scarlet and velvet? I thank my good father I may maintain it" Marik said calmly, which made Malik even angrier.

"Thy father! He is a sail-maker in Bergamo!"

"You mistake sir, pray, what do you think his name is?" Duke intervened, his emerald eyes trying to make sense of the situation.

"As if I did not know his name! I have brought him up ever since he was three years old and his name is Tranio!" Malik spat venomously. Mokuba laughed and made a flicking motion with his hand towards Malik.

"Away, away you mad ass! His name is Lucentio and he is mine only son and heir to the lands of me, Vincentio." Malik's eyes widened.

"Lucentio! O, he hath murdered his master! Lay hold of him, I charge you in the duke's name! Tell me thou villain, where is my son Lucentio?" he snarled, grabbing hold of Marik's shirt and dragging him down to his eye level.

"Call forth an officer!" Marik shouted, Yugi running on stage in a crisp policeman's uniform. "Take this man away! Father Baptista, I charge you see that he be forthcoming" Marik remarked. Yugi stepped towards Malik, but Ryou stopped him.

"Stay officer, he shall not go to prison" he declared, Duke whirling on him.

"Talk not Signior Gremio! I say he shall go to prison" he snapped. Ryou shook his head.

"Take heed, Signior Baptista, I swear this is the right Vincentio" he explained, laying one hand on Malik's shoulder. Before they could say anymore, Bakura, Mai and Joey stepped out, Joey pleading with Bakura.

"Deny him, forswear him else we are all undone" the blonde begged, moving aside when Bakura brushed past him. The albino stopped and knelt before Malik, lowering his head.

"Pardon, sweet father" he said softly, Malik's eyes wide.

"Lives my sweet son?" he whispered, Marik, Joey and Mokuba glancing at each other before hurrying from the stage. Mai knelt beside Bakura, clasping his hand as she faced Duke.

"Pardon, dear father" she murmured humbly, Duke frowning.

"How hast thou offended, daughter? Where is Lucentio?" he questioned, looking around for the now absent blonde. Bakura looked up at him as he stood up, Mai still by his side.

"Here's Lucentio, right son to the right Vincentio that have by marriage made thy daughter mine" he explained, giving Malik an apologetic smile.

"Where is that damned villain Tranio that braved me in this matter? I'll slit his nose, he that would have me sent to prison!" Malik threatened, glaring eyes searching for Marik.

"Peace father! Bianca's love made me exchange my state with Tranio- what Tranio did I forced him to; so pardon him, sweet father, for my sake" he confessed, turning malleable brown eyes to the blonde.

"Have you married my daughter without my good will?" Duke demanded, mouth agape.

"Fear not Baptista, we will content you. Go to! I will be avenged for this villainy" Malik remarked, walking swiftly off the stage.

"As will I, to sound the depth of this knavery" Duke growled, stalking off after Malik, Bakura and Mai following him.

"I'll among with the rest, out of hope of all but my share of the feast" Ryou said quietly, walking off also, appearing deep in thought. Seto and Yami advanced back to the front of the stage, Seto pulling lightly on Yami's arm.

"Husband, let us follow and see the end of this flurry" he insisted, feeling the nervous trembling of his body take over.

"First kiss me Kate and then we will" Yami commanded, his stomach suddenly doing cartwheels. Ra, could he do this?

"What in the midst of the street?" Seto exclaimed, trying his best to maintain his character. This play couldn't go wrong, not now.

"What! Art thou ashamed of me?" Yami barked, the familiar tone sending both youths back to the events from days ago. Seto's mouth moved but no words came out. He gave a small apologetic smile.

"No sir, god forbid, but ashamed to kiss" he murmured quietly, several members of the audience leaning forward at this crucial scene. Yami frowned, clenching his hands to try and steady their shaking.

"Then let us go home again, come, let's away" he grumbled, heading towards the stage exit. The next few moments slowed for the pair, Seto barely aware that he had run in front of the pharaoh, placing one hand on his chest, halting him.

"Nay, I will give thee a kiss, now pray thee love, stay" he pleaded gently. The pair hesitated, staring into each other's eyes for seconds. The audience held their breath, along with the entire cast who had massed at the side of the stage.

"Go on" Yugi whispered, watching as intently as the others.

Then it happened.

Yami hand reached around Seto's neck and pulled him down, placing a soft kiss on his lips. The touch was so feather light that the pair thought they had slipped into a dream, amidst a light reign of applause. One small kiss and they pulled away. Yami smiled up at the youth.

"I'm sorry" Seto whispered so that only Yami could hear.

"Later" the pharaoh murmured back. Smiling, the pair straightened up, returning to their roles. "Is not this well? Come my sweet Kate, better once than never, for never too late" Yami declared, his eyes beaming. He took Seto by the hand, walking off stage with him side by side.

"Excellent boys, beautifully done!" Miss Vollack applauded, the pair grinning warmly at each other. The blonde-haired teacher shooed them. "Go on, quickly off to the dressing room with you both!"

-

The stage was set out one last time, a long table running down the centre with plates upon plates of food and wine standing on it had been raised from a door beneath the stage. All the cast with the exception of Seto, Mai and Tea were present on stage sitting around the magnificent table, content in their own merriment. Duke turned to Yami who was drinking from a goblet beside him.

"Now, in good sadness, son Petruchio, I think thou hast the shrewest wife of all" he stated, taking a sip from his own glass. Yami put his goblet down and shook his head as he swallowed his drink.

"I say no, and for assurance let each man send for his wife, and he whose wife is most obedient to come when called shall win the wager we will propose" Yami grinned, a gaming smile on his face. Tristan laughed.

"What is the wager?"

"Twenty crowns" Bakura replied, earning a snort from the other yami.

"Twenty crowns! I'd venture so much on my hawk or hound, but twenty times as much on my wife!" the pharaoh boasted, drinking again from his mug.

"A hundred then?" Bakura asked, looking at Tristan and Yami. Tristan nodded.

"Tis a match then! Lucentio you can begin" Yami instructed. Bakura nodded and motioned to Joey, who stood near to the table.

"Go Biondello bid your mistress come to me" he instructed, Joey nodding and setting off up a specially made set of stairs in the back scene that led to a door.

"Son, I'll be your half if Bianca comes" Duke offered, Bakura shaking his head, before his had even finished speaking.

"I'll have no halves, I'll bear it all myself" he remarked as Joey stepped back onto the stage and down the stairs he had gone up. "How now, what news?" Bakura inquired, the triumphant smirk fading from his face.

"Sir, my mistress sends you word that she is busy and cannot come" Joey replied, shrugging. Bakura frowned as Yami grinned.

"She is busy and cannot come! Is that an answer?" he chuckled, the thief shooting him a withering look.

"Biondello go and entreat my wife to come to me forthwith" Tristan commanded, Joey inclining his head as he darted back up the stairs.

"Oh ho! Entreat her! Why, then she must come" Yami laughed, taking another mouthful of his drink.

"Do what you can, yours will not be entreated" Tristan grumbled darkly, as Joey entered again. "Where my wife?"

"She will not come, she bids you go to her" Joey replied, causing Yami to almost choke on his drink with laughter. He regained himself and motioned to Yugi with one hand.

"Grumio go to your mistress and say I command her come to me" he instructed, watching Yugi walked off up the stairs. Tristan snorted.

"I know her answer."

"What?" Yami inquired, raising one eyebrow.

"She will not come" Tristan answered truthfully. Before Yami could reply, the door at the top of the stairs opened and Seto stepped out, wearing the finest of all his costumes. It was a crisp white tuxedo, with a black shirt and midnight blue tie. Yami didn't know why, but it made him look less like a businessman than suits normally did.

"What is your will, sir, that you call for me?" Seto asked, no hint of submission or of giving up noticeable in his tone of voice. Instead there was acceptance.

"Where is your sister and Hortensio's wife?" Yami asked, his voice gentle.

"They sit conferring by the parlour fire" the CEO replied, motioning back up to where he had appeared.

"Go, fetch them hither" Yami commanded, Seto turning and walking back up the stairs. Bakura gaped after him.

"There is a wonder, if you talk of wonders" he exclaimed, disbelief written on his face. Tristan leaned back in his chair and sulked.

"And so it is, but I wonder what it bodes" he remarked cynically. Yami turned serious eyes towards him.

"Peace it bodes and love and a quiet life" he answered, Tristan's scowl lightening. Duke laughed and clapped Yami on the back.

"Good Petruchio, the wager thou hast won and I will add unto their losses twenty thousand crowns- another dowry for another daughter; for she has changed as never before" he offered generously, the pharaoh accepting it with a grin. Seto re-entered leading Mai and Tea, both scowling deeply as they made their way down the stairs. Seto moved to stand beside Yami, one hand clasping his.

"Lord, let me never have cause to sigh by being brought for such a silly pass" Tea growled, her glare fixed on Tristan. The brunette in turn withered unintentionally under her gaze, since none were used to seeing such an expression on her fair face.

"What foolish duty call you this?" Mai demanded, her own wrath directed at Bakura, who frowned back.

"The wisdom of thy duty hath cost me a hundred crowns since suppertime" the thief insisted, his gaze dark.

"The more fool you for betting on my duty" Mai spat, folding her arms defiantly. Yami grinned directly at the two seething girls.

"Katherina, I charge thee, tell these strong-headed women what duty they do owe their lords and husbands" he instructed, without even looking up at Seto, keeping his toying gaze on Mai and Tea.

"We will have no telling" Tea remarked, eyeing boring down on Yami, who didn't even bat an eyelid.

"Come on I say and first begin with her" he repeated, pointing a finger at Tea, who was positively fuming.

"She shall not."

"I say she shall, and first begin with you" Yami replied, his voice low, a dangerous hint underlying his tone. Seto stepped forward, releasing Yami's hand as he spoke to Tea and Mai.

"Unknit that threatening unkind brow and dart not scornful glances from those eyes to wound thy lord, thy king, thy governor; it blots thy beauty as frosts do bite the pale flower. Thy husband is thy lord, thy life, thy keeper, one that cares for thee. I am ashamed that women are so simple to offer war where they should kneel for peace," he explained, motioning towards the men at the table beside him. "My mind hath been as big as yours, my heart as great, my reason haply more to bandy word for word and frown for frown; but now I see our lances are but straws. Place your hands below your husbands foot in token of what duty pleases him; my hand is ready, may it do him ease." Yami stood and moved towards Seto, a pure smile on his face.

"Why, there's a wench! Come on and kiss me Kate" he praised, leaning in for a second gentle kiss from Seto. They broke apart and Yami looked around at the occupants of the table. "Come Kate we'll to bed, we three are married, but you two are sped" he declared, turning his attention to Bakura, "T'was I who won the wager, though you hit the white and being a winner, God give you goodnight!" With that said the pharaoh and his former priest dashed off the stage and up the stairs in the back scene, amidst a fit of giggles. Tristan shook his head in disbelief once more.

"He hast tamed a curst shrew."

"Tis a wonder by your leave, she will be tamed so" Bakura concluded as the lights dimmed on the remaining cast. The audience went wild, cheering so loudly it seemed as though the building shook. The lights came back on and all the cast were lined up at the front of the stage, clasping hands as they bowed, Seto and Yami in the centre of the line. Their faces beamed as they accepted the applause with each bow. Miss Vollack appeared on stage carrying a microphone, grinning broadly at the cast as she motioned for the audience to quieten.

"I would just like to say thank you to all of my wonderful, wonderful cast for such a spectacular performance of a play that I have always wanted to direct! This was not only a production, but all their final assessments for drama and I can safely say that all of you passed with flying colours!" she announced, delight springing up on the faces of the group, the audience applauding loudly. Seto and Yami smiled at each other, crimson meeting sapphire to create a warm blazing fire of emotion, the pair embracing each other as they kissed. The world around them blurred out, the applause becoming a whisper to deaf ears as they lost themselves in the sweet touch. Nothing else in the world mattered anymore, past words were forgotten as a new future began in the one intimate moment. Slowly sound came back to them in the form of Yugi's voice in the microphone, urging them to part.

"Umm…we just wanted to say a special thank you to Miss Vollack for everything she's done for us. She's led us through the smiles, the screams and the tears to help us get where we are now. She helped us to form some new friendships and strengthen the ones we had already" the short teen explained as Ryou walked on stage, a bouquet of flowers in his arms. He held them out to the teacher, who at first gaped at them, tears springing to her soft grey eyes as she took them.

"Thank you all for making a dream come true" she smiled through her tears, holding the flowers with pride. The cast grinned and waved to the audience as they left the stage, one final time, the lights dimming.

-

The hall stood empty of students, the audience having long gone home. The cast, however, were sitting up on the stage eating some well-earned takeaway.

"Who would've thought that a school play would have so much impact on us" Malik commented as he chewed thoughtfully on his noodles.

"That's because they're inspirational Malik" Miss Vollack replied as she picked up a piece of chicken with her chopsticks.

"I wasn't inspired by the play I did when I was little and I had to sing and dance dressed as a sunflower," Tristan admitted, wolfing down his own food alongside Joey. The group laughed at this, all bar two who were sitting on the edge of the platform, talking quietly.

"I didn't mean what I said this morning" Seto murmured quietly. Yami nodded.

"I didn't either. I don't want to go back to how we were; never talking, always fighting. I don't think I could even if I wanted to" he admitted, his takeaway forgotten. The pair halted their conversation when Ryou made an excited squealing noise.

"I almost forgot!" he exclaimed, dashing off the stage towards the dressing room. The group stared after him, confused, until he came back holding a card in one hand. Malik stifled a giggle when he realised what the albino was up to. Bakura gave his hikari a confused look when Ryou passed him his Just Desserts card.

"What's this for?" he inquired, Ryou laughing gently.

"You said right at the beginning of this production that if Yami and Seto were friends or lovers by the end of this then you'd eat your Just Desserts card" he explained, face beaming. The rest of the group burst out laughing at Bakura's bewilderment.

"You're actually going to make me eat it!" he exclaimed, Ryou shrugging.

"You said you'd do it, it's your own fault" he replied, still grinning.

"Fine" Bakura grumbled as he ripped the card in half, dipping it in his takeaway before putting it in his mouth. The group laughed and cheered quietly as the thief finished eating his card. Conversations were started once more, leaving Seto and Yami to themselves once more.

"I suggest we stop looking to the past and instead find a future" Seto remarked, turning his cool gaze down to Yami as the pharaoh leaned against him, eyes closed.

"Sounds good to me" he whispered, snuggling into Seto's side, the brunette's arm wrapping around him. Yugi glanced over at the pair and smiled softly.

"And thus he tamed the curst shrew."

-

FC: YAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHH it's finished! What feels like a million years have finally ended XD

Yami: at last n.n

FC: I apologise deeply for the poor state of this chapter (and also for the length), but I got bored with it but I really wanted to finish it, 'cause I hate it when fics get abandoned.

Seto: that's really annoying when that happens nod nod

FC: You'll find the new trailer for my next fic here, which is bad to good 'ole YugixYami - Hopefully it'll be better than this one! Check it out if your interested, I'm hoping to get it up in the next week or so. Thanks for all your support and please review -


	7. The Shadows of Eternity Trailer

**This is gonna be my new fic out soon, so if you're interested then it'll hopefully be out in the next week or so **

"Grandma tell us one of your stories" three children bounced up and down in front of the elderly woman, her eyes smiling gently.

"Come on kids, leave Grandma alone" the mother told them, her own mother's eyes falling on her. Soft white hair lined her aged face, though a playful smile graced her face.

"It's fine dear," she remarked, turning her attention to the children, "you want to hear one of my stories?" the three eager heads nodded vigorously. The woman picked up the smallest of her grandchildren, sitting him on her lap. "Then a tale I shall tell you."

-

From the Legends of old comes a story…

-

The boy watched as shadows began to seep out of the fountain, thick black-purple tendrils clawing at the stone work and water; tainting the precious liquid with it's vile breath. The youth stood, horror stricken eyes locked on the rising darkness.

"Go, run!" the figure next to him cried pushing him; urging him away from the engulfed fountain. The youth nodded, eyes wide with fear. He turned and ran, blond bangs streaming out behind him as he went. He heard his lover's footsteps slamming against the ground behind him. "Faster! I won't let them get you!" he shouted, voice shrill.

"I can't go any faster" the boy choked, panic welling in his heart. He felt his lover's arms wrap around him, picking him up, as he ran harder.

-

…a story of a war and a forgotten love…

-

The Light Mage grasped his staff tightly, eyes watching the youth before him begin to rise. His lean frame pushed itself up from the crumbled ground, boulders and rocks scattered around him. His attire was dark, black tank top hugging a muscular torso. A long cut ran down from his shoulder to his elbow, warm blood seeping freely from it. He stood fully, lifting a proud head. The Light Mage gasped in surprise.

-

…in a city that burns where no love can be shared…

-

The Shadow Master peered at the boy, fingers stretching out to touch his cheeks, pulling away in hesitation, though his eyes never left those before him. Confusion was lit in both their eyes, both attempting to remember something that was not there.

"I know your face" the Shadow Master whispered.

-

Amongst the dust and blood a pair try to reclaim that which they lost…

-

"This is madness! Do you have any idea what they'll do to you and your pet if you're caught!" the brunette exclaimed, voice loud and worried. The man before him turned, a frown knitting his brow.

"I don't care" he murmured back.

-

From the Author of 'Youth of Our Time' and 'Sharp Falcon' comes…

-

Lightning ripped across the jagged sky, driving rain pounded down on the remaining buildings, turning dry dust into sludge. The lightning illuminated the figures as they stood atop the crumbling structures and on the ground, golden glows surrounding the Light Mages; shadows blanketing their Masters. A great roar erupted from the Shadows Masters as they jumped from the high buildings, down to the Light Mages, who shouted their own war cry, running towards the descending Masters, staffs raised high.

-

'The Shadows of Eternity'

-

**Coming soon to a Fanfiction page near you!**


End file.
